


Hadrian Black - WWE's Next Superstar Book 2 - The Main Roster

by Tomwilliams1990



Series: Hadrian Black Wrestling [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomwilliams1990/pseuds/Tomwilliams1990
Summary: Hadrian Black has moved from NXT to WWE's main roster along with his manager Scorpius and girlfriend Paige planning to make the splash on the universe he did on NXT The Soul Survivor Hadrian Black is here





	1. Chapter 1

LAST TIME

Triple H began a beat down on Hadrian the bigger man able to do as he wished on the most part after a vicious beatdown that bust Hadrian open Triple H indicated for a pedigree pulling Hadrian to his feet and into the position dropping him with the signature move that had beaten men like The Rock, Stone Cold and John Cena.

He then pulled him back up for a second Pedigree but the lights went out…

A gong sounded and the lights came back on triple H had released hadrian but his biggest worry was the figure of 6ft 10 309 lbs of The Undertaker standing in front of him, Triple H took the understandable back steps away from the intimidating Lord of Darkness, walking into the recovering Hadrian who grabbed the Neck of Triple H and dropped him with a Black Death Neckbreaker.

Throwing himself onto the fallen King of Kings the referee dropped down counting 1 2 3

Undertaker performed the throat cutting gesture and vanished as the lights flashed once more.

Announcer Howard Finkel took a few moments to speak as Hadrian's music started

MUSIC - FALLEN ANGELS - BLACK VEIL BRIDES

"Here is your winner and the Soul Survivor Hadrian Black"

Hadrian Black - WWE's Next Superstar Book 2 - The Main Roster

Chapter 1

The weeks following Vince and Shane taking control of WWE was a whirlwind for Hadrian Black him and the entire alliance were offered WWE main roster contracts, Sam had refused and been offered a commentary position which he had taken Renee being promoted to ring announcer "I've been thinking about retiring for a bit I'm married and need to spend time with my wife and daughter sorry Hadrian" He'd said before going home.

Hadrian and Paige had grown closer, Paige deciding he should meet her parents and Brothers after a tense afternoon where Paiges mom had threatened to Rip his undesirables off, he'd been accepted by the family.

Draco had done some deals in the American wizarding world to arrange an RV

That had similar enchantments on it to the knight bus.

"Woah Dray I bet this cost a bomb" Emma exclaimed

"Babe you underestimate how much money Hadrian and I inherited, This is a small investment in our careers and comfort because Hotels are annoying, We park up in the arena parking lots, whats more it's expanded on the inside we have two master suites and a living space, Just don't 't brag to others it's charmed to look like a regular bus"

"So what are you going to do now you're a singles wrestler again?" Paige asked

"I've made plans Raven, don't worry" Hadrian said cutting his girlfriends question off with a kiss

"You can keep all the secrets you like if you do that more often i went weak at the knees" Paige grinned.

Monday Night Raw

MUSIC - CFO$ - RETALIATION

Dean Ambrose's music rocked the Arena and Dean emerged his music changing to be independent of the shield and his attire of Dark Blue jeans and a T-Shirt with his new logo on it topped with a leather jacket.

He entered the ring and grabbed a microphone from Renee

"New here's a man i know really well the new look for Dean Ambrose and i have to say Guys i like it" James Evans commented as he sat central of Mauro Renalo and Jerry Lawler

"Y'know i've been here a while i lived through the Triple H ego trip year and i remember life before that too, Well that all ended and since then WWE has been back in the capable hands of it's father and that's the guy i've asked to join me on the Ambrose Asylum tonight, i'd do an intro but that's not my job and we gave a gorgeous new ring announcer so if you would Renee?"

The blonde stood and smiled at Dean's joke lifting the microphone

"Ladies & Gentleman please Stand and Welcome the Chairman of the WWE Vince McMahon"

MUSIC - NO CHANCE - JIM JOHNSON

Vince walks out onto the Stage

His Suit a cream colour with a blue business shirt

He stands atop the ramp with a microphone

"Thank you Dean, You performed fantastically. as did each of my team

However i may be in charge but day to day I'm letting someone else take charge, he too performed in the main event and i couldn't be prouder, My son Shane.

Music - Here Comes the Money

Shane Shuffles his way through the curtain, Vince chuckles at his antics as Shane walks to his dad and the two McMahon's shake hands before walking down the ramp entering the ring and shaking hands with Dean.

"We can't take all the credit, as we all know The match ended when Triple H was pinned by Hadrian Black with help from the Undertaker, wherever you are deadman you have mine and my Dad's thanks and gratitude, so shall we bring out the Sole Survivor?"

The fans roared in the affirmative Shane indicated Renee who stood once again

"Ladies and Gentlemen The Soul Survivor Hadrian Black"

Music - Just close your eyes - Bedlam's Gate

Hadrian walked out onto the stage, having shed his fallen Angel tights his Gear now read Soul Survivor and his titantron the same

He had a pair on sunglasses on as he walked to the stage

Scorpius followed behind him

Down the ramp they walked around the outside of the ring Shaking hands with James on the way before entering the ring

A handshake from Vince and a one armed hug from both Shane and Dean.

"Tonight marks my cousin's arrival officially to WWE's main show, We're excited to be here, and with it being almost Christmas Hadrian would like to make a challenge, Next Year at Wrestlemania…"

Hadrian cut Scorpius off

"At Wrestlemania theres one match i want, With all due respect for bringing me here and making me a wrestler"

Fans started to put 2 and 2 together at this

"I challenge you Deadman, At Wrestlemania in your home state My first Wrestlemania Match Hadrian Black vs The Undertaker"

"Holy S**T" The fans chanted

Vince looked shocked, Shane echoed it Dean has a smirk on his face that said 'you upstaging little'

"that being said Tonight I'm facing Dolph Ziggler, and I look forward to the match"

"Wow that was a big challenge Jerry, James" Mauro said

"The Undertaker is unbeaten at wrestlemania and my nephew intends to change that" James replied

Backstage

"You could have clued us in Babe" Paige said as she sat across from Hadrian

"I wanted it to be a surprise Raven" Hadrian replied Leaning in and giving the gorgeous diva a searing kiss his hands Beginning to roam

Paige pulled away

"As much as I'd like to continue this, I've got a match with Cameron to win"

"Want company?, I'm all warmed up for my match already, the wonders of a stunning Girlfriend"

"I'll be fine you be sure you're ready for your match, cheer for me Babe" Paige replied as she walked through the door for her match


	2. Chapter 2

Paige grabs Cameron by the head and neck pulling her head into a DDT front facelock she looked to the Sky screaming "I'm here" before planting the former funkadactyl with a Rampaige DDT pinning the laid out Diva for three

Music - Smashed in the face (Her NXT theme)

Getting out of the ring Paige started her walk up the Ramp

Music - Recognition

WWE women's champion charlotte walked out standing on the stage she looked in Paige's direction rubbed a hand over her title belt and turned and walked out.

"Charlotte sending quite the message to Paige don't you think"

"Couldn't agree more James" Mauro agreed

Later in the Night Dolph Ziggler was in the ring

Backstage Hadrian stood his hooded jacket replaced by a long Blue duster

He pulled the jacket closed over his Blue Ring tights and nodded to Scorpius who walked through the curtain onto the darkened stage

Music - Bedlam's Gate - Just Close your Eyes

The lights came on and both Hadrian and Scorpius were on the stage

They walked down the ramp and Hadrian shed the duster and entered the ring

Ziggler grins and rushed him taking control briefly

Hadrian would pull back during Ziggler's attempt at a FameAsser shoving dolph away before bending down grabbing him from behind hooking tlh8s arms and lifting dolph now upside down, Hadrian then dropped to a sitting position delivering a horrible Vertebreaker before Pinning Ziggler for the win.

"he told me he calls that The Blackout" James explained

"A move known as the vertebreaker used by many wrestlers in the past a new evolution in Hadrian Black and…"

Mauro explained but is cut off and the lights fade and a gong sounds on the screen the words I Accept appear written in Fire before being replaced by 23 - 0 the 23 slowly turning into 24 and a headstone appearing with Black written on it the screen faded to black and the lights came back on.

"A crystal Clear message sent to Hadrian there The Undertaker is warning him nothing good comes to those who face him at wrestlemania"

The next week after Hadrian's match victory over jack swagger

Taker played another game, the lights went out and the screen had text once again this time 'Armageddon, you will face your biggest challenge'

The screen changed to a match card image showing Undertaker & Kane vs Hadrian and a Vacant logo. The lights came back on.

"Undertaker just challenged Hadrian to a tag team match"

"James didn't you used to be…" Lawler pushed

"Don't look at me I'm retired" James replied

Backstage Hadrian found Paige in the area behind the curtain

"What are you going to do?" she asked

"Go and get a particular irishman" Hadrian replied

Paige's worried expression lifted "Why didn't i think of him?"

Hadrian smirked "Because you love me so much your mind was clouded?" he asked mock innocently

Paige lightly swatted his arm as they arrived outside Finn's locker room

Hadrian pushed the door stepping inside his eyes widening at the image of Finn sat on a sofa his arms locked around the behind, faces pressed together a pretty deep thankfully fully clothed makeout Session with Becky Lynch.

The couple looked up just as Paige walked in and Squealed

"Urm, Hi Hadrian, you looking for me?" Finn said the embarrassing situation evident with both men sporting blushes, Paige's face expressing absolute pure childish glee, Becky looking slightly annoyed at the interruption

"Bex, you never told me about this" Paige grinned

"Oi don't tell yer everythin' paigey, a Lass got ter 'av 'er secrets." Becky replied with a wink to Paige

"Wait you two know each other?" Finn asked

"Oh we know each other, Very Very well" Becky replied suggestively wiggling her eyebrows

"She was my manager in my early years" Paige replied

"Officially aye, but al' dohs cowl nights sleepin' in cars in englan' git a wee lonely though" Becky added before finishing the thought in the ear of Finn who's smile grew 4 sizes as Paige's face reddened

"I… I" Paige stammered

"I'll remember that thanks Becky, can we talk a sec Finn?

"Sure what did you need Hadrian?" Finn asked

"I'd ask if you saw my match, but I'm guessing not based on urm… things, in short I need a tag partner for Armageddon" Hadrian replied pulling up a chair and sitting on it

"I'm always down to tag with you lad, i said that before, who's the opponents?" Finn said sitting forward on the sofa

"Undertaker & Kane" Hadrian said, Finn's eyes widened slightly before a wide smile took over his face

"Close the door, let's talk…" the Irishman said as he unlinked from Becky who groaned almost silently, the two men talking in one corner as Paige walked over the two former knight dynasty (A/N Britani Knight and Rebecca Knox if you want to check) teammates embracing.

"You girls all done catching up?" Finn asked as the two wrestlers finished their talk

"Ah've got a match, me warm up got sidetracked" Becky commented as she reached up to plant a chaste kiss on Finn's lips turning smacking Paige's butt and heading for the door

"Chare for me, i'll be back after Ah've kicked foxys arse"

Becky having left Paige turned to Finn

"How long have you guys been a thing"

"on and off about 14 years"

"WHAT? How?"

" I trained her, We meet up whenever we can until recently when i got to the main roster so the last few weeks we've been going steady i guess, now we're able to be together"

"that explains why you used to hang out in the parking lot late at night" Hadrian realised

Finn grinned "Guilty"

"Happy for you mate, Firecracker from my brief experience"

"You can say that again" Finn and Paige replied at the same time both realising their agreement and laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do we have to read now Hadrian, thought you were showing us your new bus?"

"Just memorise what it says then look up" Hadrian replied as Finn & Becky did so looking up to see the bus"

"That wasn't there before"

"Welcome to the Black Family's home away from Home" Hadrian said as he led the two awestruck Irish wrestlers onto the triple decker coach"

"this is incredible it's massive" Finn exclaimed

The two english wrestlers led their irish friends to a sofa all four sitting

"So ye planning ter tell us how dis coach appeared out av nowhere?" Becky asked

"We can trust them Hadrian, I've known becky all of my Adult life" Paige pressed

"Before Undertaker took me in i lived in a very different society a hidden society where people freely command Magic, this coach was enchanted by friends of Scorpius"

"Magic, like witches and wizards?" Finn finally spoke

"Accio Wand… lumos" Hadrian summoned his wand the wooden artifact flying into his outstretched hand, the spoken spell lighting the tip with a weak lumos

"woah that's pretty cool"

"I don't use magic much these days As it reminds me of my old life, bad memories" Hadrian said as he Slid the wand back into the holder on the wall paige comforting him with an arm around his shoulder

"but yeah long story short you can travel with us if you want There's plenty of spare rooms"

Becky and finn looked to each other for a moment and almost in sync said "Yes"

"As for the reading question, people who haven't been told where we stay cannot see it, they see as you did an empty space or something unappealing so no one stumbles upon an impossible triple decker coach"

"Makes sense, paigey babes care to give me the Excellent tour?" Becky asked as the two women wrestlers walked off leaving the guys behind

"Thanks for the offer mate, this is pretty well put together"

"Thanks for accepting I send Scorpius to get a bus and he does this i got lost the first time i stayed here, we both inherited substantial money, the girls knew because we Treated them a lot during NXT, but Scorp managed to get us a free pass with the American magic control guys so we could reveal ourselves to you, thanks for not being freaked out"

Finn smiled "I'm still a little freaked out but nothing about you surprises me"

The Next Monday they arrived at the arena for Raw disembarking the Coach and walking to the match card display board, Hadrian and Finn were facing The Dudley Boyz ahead of their match at the weekend Against the brothers of destruction

"Hmm tag team specialists should be a good challenging match" Finn commented

"Oh look 10 Diva Tag and we're on the same team, Sweet" Paige grinned at the note

Paige, Sasha Banks, Becky Lynch, Bayley, Emma vs Charlotte, Eva, Nia, Naomi, Tamina.

"Two big monster girls on the other side of the ring, gonna be a rough night" Becky replied

"Well I'd like my last match for a while to be a win girls"

Everyone stopped looking around confused as Emma joined the group with Draco the couple having visited WWE's doctor

"Last Match, you alright Em?

"More than alright, let's get to a locker room i've got News"

When they arrived at the locker room Emma and Draco explained

"The Doc ran all the usual tests and it turns out I'm 6 weeks pregnant, dates match up to the night we all got moved up after ousting the authority" Emma explained

Draco was beaming as Hadrian and Finn congratulated the couple as Paige and Becky both made high pitch noises that sounded excited

"Doc samson said I'm safe for one last match" Emma said as the two other girls began to calm down.

"Does your mum know?" Hadrian asked

"Not yet, she likes Emma though so i can't see her being too upset, Lucius would be Furious but mother isn't a blood purist"

"blood purist lads?"

"Some from our old society used to believe that inter group relationships were wrong"

"i get ya, i believe in love foremost the one you fall for is the one" The irishman said with a nod and slight glance at his orange haired long time girlfriend"

The group changed as they discussed Draco's upcoming phone call to Narcissa.

Hadrian and Finn did their face paint, Finn doing the traditional demon and hadrian having downward facing triangles around his eyes he had Draco paint on the symbol of the Deathly Hallows on his cheek as a nod to his upcoming Taker match.

The changing done they took up seats and watched the show

Shane opened the show announcing that the WWE Title was Vacant and would be on the line in the Royal Rumble in January.

The group agreeing they'd try and enter if they could.

the time came for the girls match Emma and Draco had been Quietly chatting linked arm in arm the former malfoy standing and helping the beautiful Aussie to her feet a quick kiss and Emma was on her way, Paige and Hadrian shared a much more extensive kiss before she joined her blonde haired friend.

Becky and Finn almost matched Hadrian and Paige the Orange haired lass kicker pulling on her coat and goggles before following her friends out.

"Well lads, i think i speak for all of us when i say we're pretty lucky guys" finn said

"you're not wrong their Finn" Draco replied as the Girls match began

10 minutes later it Ended with Paige, Emma and Becky locking in submission moves on Eva, Charlotte and Naomi, all three women tapping out simultaneously.

The trio of men got up ready for the match with the Dudleys

Heading out to the curtain where they made their entrances, the Dudleys already having entered first

Hadrian and Finn reunited at the base of the ramp approaching the ring together Finn starting the match with D-Von

The Dudleys entering the ring first and Finn starting out with D-Von.

The dudleys showing tag team expertise Isolated Finn for a large portion of the match with Bubba getting complacent and allowing Finn to get up, an Dropkick later and Finn tagged in Hadrian the black lord hitting the ring like a hurricane and clobbering D-Von off the Apron, grabbing Bubba and dragging him to the corner, reaching out tagging Finn who scaled the ropes hadrian dropped Bubba with a Black Death Neck breaker, Finn taking flight driving his feet down on the chest of Bubba with a devastating Coup de Grace the pin fall ending this tag team main Event.

The Team celebrated in the Ring until The lights went out and a gong sounded

Music - Darkside - Jim Johnson

The Undertaker and Kane stepped onto the stage as the lights came back on

Kane stood at 7 ft tall in his black And Red Attire and full face mask right by his side was The Phenom Black Hair Hanging down his back Phenom Symbol on his chest

The Two most dominant Wrestlers in WWE stood Unmoving as Hadrian and Finn Stood side by side looking up the Ramp at the two Legends.

A miniscule smile appeared on the Corner of Undertakers lips for a second before the Brothers of Destruction walked to the back.


	4. Chapter 4

With the arrival of Sunday and Armageddon focus shifted to Hadrian and Finn's tag match

Scorpius and Emma had gone to visit Narcissa the older witch all but demanding he visit with her future grandchild.

Hadrian understood and Shed his manager for the first time since his debut.

The whole night Finn and Hadrian trained and meditated together getting themselves psyched up for the enormous match whilst nothing was at stake it was still a big deal for both men.

Finally the time came and the two painted men stood facing their respective girlfriends and enjoying one last Kiss before they entered hell on earth.

Arriving at the curtain they gave the lighting and Music teams the instructions

And Took their positions

Music - CFoS - Catch your breath.

Finn crawled onto the stage

Posing as his lights flashed stopping at the midpoint of the ramp

Music - Bedlam's Gate - Just Close your Eyes

Hadrian walked onto the stage walking over to where Finn was still crawling making a move to pull the demon up the team then walking to the ring entering it and standing in the corners facing the ramp.

"A unique entrance by The Soul Survivor and the Demon, but now they face the classic phenom and demon"

the lights went out and a gong sounded

Music - Darkside

Down the Ramp walked Undertaker & Kane

Neither looking in anyway the two men who trained Hadrian they were pure business

They entered the ring and with a drop of his arms kane forced the corners to explode with flames.

Taker stepped onto the apron as did Hadrian leaving Kane and Finn to start.

Fin was able to avoid the lion's share of Kane's offence

With kicks, dodges and rolls.

However Kane's size and resistance played into the match with Finn's offence being ineffective.

The two smaller men utilised quick tags to work on Kane eventually getting him down in position for a blackout neckbreaker, followed up by a top rope coup de grace, kane powering out and tagging in Undertaker the phenom shot across the ring with a decapitating clothesline hadrian breaking the pin with a low dropkick to the ribs.

Taker pulled himself to his feet and punched Hadrian knocking him down the soul survivor rolling outside the ring as taker began to work on Finn beating the irish international sensation like an unloved step child, taker pulled Finn up and clasped his hand tightly around his throat lifting him up for a chokeslam

Before he could drive him down however Hadrian threw his entire body into the back of takers knees sending the tall texan sprawling to the floor.

Hadrian retook his place on the apron at the insistence of the referee, he reached out his arm and finn touched it tagging him in.

Hadrian dropkicked the rising Undertaker keeping him down.

Taker groaned rolling towards his corner but Hadrian was on him pulling him back to the middle of the ring stamping on his hand, taker roared out in pain as Hadrian tagged Finn back into the match finn would attempt to continue working on Taker's arm but Taker powered out and threw Finn to the floor dropping a leg onto the demon's shoulder Taker tagged in Kane who entered the ring the two brothers looking for a double Chokeslam on Finn, Hadrian entered the ring looking to break up the double team move but Taker blasted him with a Big boot sending him over the top rope into a heap at ringside the double chokeslam would have been curtains for Finn as Kane pinned him but before the 3 count hadrian flew into the ring breaking the count but laying on the mat having used all of his energy to break the pin fall.

Kane got back to his feet picking up Hadrian and choke slamming him onto finn the former gryffindor splatting into his tag team partner Kane reaching down to grab hadrian by the throat but the soul survivor grabbed his arm and pulled him down into an armbar.

The referee desperately trying to regain control of the match as Kane squirmed in the tightly applied armbar, forcing himself to his knees and onto his feet his hand still on Hadrian's neck lifting the tightly wrapped Soul Survivor into the air, Hadrian git free and flipped over Kane dropping down and rolling under the ropes Kane scrambled around looking for Hadrian turning into Finn who kicked him in the gut and dropping him with the Bloody Sunday.

Taker choke slammed Finn as the referee ordered him out of the ring both Finn & Kane laid in the ring crawling towards their corners Finn getting there first but Hadrian was still recovering outside the ring.

Taker grabbed finn and Dropped him with a tombstone

Crossing his arms earning the win for the Brothers of Destruction just as Hadrian got back onto the apron

WINNERS UNDERTAKER & KANE

MUSIC - DARKSIDE

"Hadrian and Finn fought valiantly but ultimately it wasn't enough on this occasion" James quipped

"Quite right James, no disrespect to the losing side they went into this match as a unit but the brothers of destruction were too much tonight"

Hadrian entered the ring the retrieve his partner, kane and Undertaker looking on to him as he rolled Finn from the ring and helped him walk to the back, where the company doctor was waiting for them, they followed him into the medical bay where the doctor checked finn's reaction to light "no concussion just ice yourselves like normal" he advised giving them ice packs and sending them back to the locker room where their Girlfriends were waiting Paige was on a call with Emma "Gotta go Em, the boys are back" Paige giggled at whatever filthy thing Emma replied the raven haired brit blushing crimson hanging up the phone.

"Sorry about the loss lads" Becky said with a sad smile stepping forward embracing Finn in a hug the bruised irishman flinching at the contact "Careful Bex bit bruised everywhere" Finn replied his teeth gritted.

Hadrian took a seat on one of the chairs icing his back where he took the chokeslam onto Finn

"We gave it our all nothing to be ashamed of"

"oh guys i just remembered Shane Came by with our numbers for the Royal Rumble they did them by Random draw" Paige handed Hadrian a ping pong ball as Becky did the same to Finn.

Finn looked down at the number inside the ball "I can live with that"

"Oh Bloody Hell" Hadrian said looking at his Number 1 Ball


	5. Chapter 5

The month following Finn and Hadrian's defeat to the brothers of destruction passed with both men and their girlfriends in singles matches each week on Raw, Hadrian beating Cowboy Kefin Mahon, The Baddest Man on the Planet Billy Keable, Primo and Jimmy Uso over the four weeks leading up to the rumble

Finn picked up wins over The Animal Barista Adam Bibilo a man who wrestled in a full suit, Bobby Roode, Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn over the same four weeks.

Paige and Becky tagged up against the reformed Funkadactyls Naomi and Cameron who were going by the name Bad Gyalz, Becky dropped Cameron outside the ring and Paige tapped out Naomi with the PTO.

The next week Eva Marie laid down after a Rampaige and Livv Morgan felt the sting of the Bexploder Suplex, week three The gods of booking put both Becky and Paige against each other, the boys teased them mercilessly both being told they'd be sharing the spare room.

The match was an instant classic the two women who knew each other inside and out went 15 minutes back and forth submission heavy the match actually being the first in many years to be stopped due to TV Time.

The following week the Bella twins fell to the two women both twins submitting to the signature submission move of Becky and Paige at the exact same time.

Rumble Night arrived and the bus pulled into the arena in Florida, Hadrian knowing his number knew he had a long and horrible night ahead of him kept his training limited to conserve energy, Finn slightly more confident with his number emerged from his and Becky's Bedroom an hour after they arrived the door opening and Hadrian could have sworn steam escaped the room.

"Oh have we arrived, we didn't notice"

"Well ain't that a surprise, Sexy Flexy Bexy kept you warmed up?" Hadrian teased

Finn Blushed "You heard that" the external walls of the Bus are sound proofed not the internal ones, oh hey Becky" Hadrian explained and Becky exited the room her clothing barely in place Noticing Hadrian standing there she quickly buttoned her shirt properly.

The foursome walked into the Arena half an hour later and found a decent locker room to prepare in Walking out of the room to find Shane Hadrian almost walked into what seemed to be a wall of flesh looking up he noticed it was the Beast incarnate Brock Lesnar along with his Advocate Paul Heyman

"Hello, You must be the Hadrian Black my client and I have heard so much about, my Name is Paul Heyman and I am the advocate for the most dominant man on the planet Brock Lesnar"

"Err Hi, Mr Heyman"

"My Client means you no harm at this time Mr Black, he wishes me to warn you however that if the two of you encounter each other later tonight in the Royal Rumble that he will mean you Harm them and will take you to suplex City" Paul stated as he and the Large Fighter walked on.

As Hadrian walked through the arena he noticed several WWE legends before arriving at Shane's office knocking and entering when permitted

He found Shane and Vince

"Hadrian, how're you doing you ready for the rumble, Sorry you got number one, but the random draw is just that random"

"Oh no i totally understand Shane, Something's been bugging me doesn't feel right and i just thought i should say you might want to increase security just incase i'm right"

At this Vince rose from the chair he was sat on

"Consider it done, i hope your wrong though, best of luck out there tonight" the WWE chairman said shaking Hadrian's hand.

Later in the night it was time for the main event the 40 participant Royal Rumble, Hadrian steeled himself behind the curtain

Music - Bedlam's Gate - Just Close your Eyes

Hadrian walked to the ring entering the squared circle and awaiting his first opponent

"Introducing the competitor who drew Number 2 in the Royal Rumble" Reneè announced

MUSIC - MY TIME IS NOW

John Cena emerged running to the ring to a chorus of boo's and cheers he slid into the ring and looked towards Hadrian offering a handshake to the younger wrestler

The bell rang and Cena and Black circled each other

Getting into a grapple contest with Cena taking control based on his size and strength

The battle continuing as Damien Sandow entered the match at number 3, quickly thrown out by Cena, at number 4 Edge returned, followed by his former brood leader Gangrel at number 5 Gangrel and Edge forming an uneasy partnership to get rid of John Cena and at number 6 'Cowboy' Kefin Mahon entered the man who claimed to be a real Wild West cowboy found himself eliminated fairly quickly after number 7 Kevin Nash dropped him with a jackknife powerbomb and threw him over the top rope.

Nash moved onto the brood and single handedly eliminated them both as number 8 Rusev charged the ring Nash allying with Hadrian to throw Rusev out.

Number 9 surprised everyone As former executive for WWE john Laurinaitis entered the ring, he took a microphone about to talk but Nash pushed him over the top and out, Hadrian taking advantage and eliminating Nash, leaving Him all alone in the ring.

Number 10 was Dean Ambrose, the former shield member smirking as he spotted Hadrian, the two looked as though they were about to fight but stopped as the countdown for number 11 commenced and it was a big one Hulk Hogan walked to the ring, Hogan entered and started throwing the two smaller men around, taking little damage from their offence after a few minute the two look at each other the message passing 'why are we letting this racist old man beat us up?' the two NXT graduates rushed hogan and threw him out.

The next three entrants AJ Styles, Scott Hall and Tommy Dreamer were thrown out 1 by 1 by the allied NXT graduates

At number 15 Hadrian's old music played

MUSIC - BLACK VEIL BRIDES - FALLEN ANGELS

"well guys Sometimes a guy's gotta pull double duty" James commented standing up and removing his trousers that were tear away walking from behind the table and entering the ring with Hadrian and Dean as number 15.

Number 16s music played but Enzo Amore never appeared

His music played again and the screen showed footage of him laid on the floor a masked man beating him with a pipe, the man walked towards the ring looking like he'd taken Enzo's place

The man ran Down the ramp and entered the ring, he Swung the pipe aiming for James clobbering dean after James ducked, James punched him but took a low blow and a pipe shot to the back, the masked man eliminating James

Hadrian speared the masked man, the masked man going over and Hadrian through the ropes both men in a heap on the floor as they brawled into the crowd.

James got up holding his back and threw up the X calling for a doctor as dean was laid out in a small pool of blood.

Backstage

The masked man and Hadrian fought hadrian grabbing him by the mask and throwing him down removing the mask revealing Ronald Weasley.

Weasley rushed forward thrusting the lead pipe hitting hadrian in the gut, as he tried for a shot to the head Security arrived Weasley running away from the men Hadrian pushing himself up onto his feet and looked where Weasley had gone as the security head approached

"Do you need to see Doctor Maroon Hadrian?"

"No, I'm fine I'm meant to be in the ring right now"

Hadrian headed back through the arena to the ringside area, during his fight with Weasley Dean had been taken to the medics and 5 people entered the match Kevin Owens (17), Kalisto (18) who was immediately thrown out by Owens the canadian himself being hurled out by Kane (19), as owens went over the top rope he grabbed hold of kane and pulled him over too, this was aided at William Regal entered and gave Kane the shove needed to knock him off the apron.

Tazz returned the human suplex machine and the iconic british grappler went at it with suplexes and ground wrestling as Hadrian returned to the ring.

Tazz looked up as Hadrian arrived and Regal caught him with a punch and got him over the ropes and down to the floor.

Regal and Hadrian circled each other, in wrestling stances regal had got Hadrian into a headlock as the buzzer rang out as MMA fighter Greg Goyle walked onto the stage, the former graduate of slytherin who had decided to fight as an MMA fighter, he slid into the ring and smirked maliciously at Hadrian and the two engaged in a fight, Goyle being bigger and stronger took down hadrian and started pummelling him busting him open after a few seconds regal had seen enough clattering him in the back of the head knocking him out, Hadrian got back up and eliminated Goyle.

The next 30 minutes had entrants 23 - 26 Sami Zayn, Jeff Hardy, Sheamus and Wade Barrett, Zayn and Hardy worked together with Regal and took on The irishman and Former Nexus leader as hadrian laid in a corner one of the ringside doctors stopping his cuts.

his brief medical time ended at Entrant number 27 arrived and cleared the ring of all but Hadrian, that entrant being Undertaker, who ignored Hadrian as Roman Reigns arrived, the Samoan going for taker and finding that to be a poor idea as moments later he flew over the ropes.

Taker and Hadrian left the next three entrants alone as entrants 29, 30 and 31 were Paige, Becky and an NXT female Performer Jo Graham who portrayed a mad scientist character the three women having a mini triple threat match as Hadrian and undertaker looked on, Bret Hart was in next joining taker and Hadrian watching the women's triple threat action, it all got a bit worrying as the chime for entrant number 33 signified the entry of the Baddest man on the planet (Well east wing at least) Billy Keable entered the arena the former convict who spent time in jail for building up driving license points but due to an issue with assignments ended up in a prison full of old men and became the big man on campus however WWE told people he was released on bail for murder and thus the baddest man on the planet was born.

Keable entered the ring and immediately thrown out by Graham, who was thrown out by paige.

Undertaker eliminated Bret Hart shortly thereafter before going on a tear and throwing out Bray Wyatt(34) & Seth Rollins(35)

Finn Balor entered next and smiling at Becky still being in challenged her to a grappling match.

Becky and Finn fought for 5 minutes before Finn got under his girlfriend and got her over the ropes but the wiley lynch wrapped her legs around Finn's head and shoulders and rolled him over the top rope both landing on the floor.

Hadrian and Paige laughed at the compromising position before realising they were in the ring with Undertaker who nodded to them as Hadrian and Undertaker began to battle it out.

Shawn Michaels was in next followed by 'The Animal Barista' Adam Bibilo a former coffee shop employee who wrestled in a suit, he was in the ring with, Taker, Paige and Hadrian as number 39 arrived Brock Lesnar the beast power walked to the ring throwing Bibilo out and grabbing Undertaker and throwing him out, Michaels was out of the match next leaving Paige and Hadrian facing down the inhuman monster of muscle, brock grabbed at Hadrian But paige got in his way and was sent over the top rope the bell chimed as Lesnar was leering at Hadrian.

Down the Ramp walked Bill Goldberg Goldberg rushed Lesnar and the massive men brawling gave Hadrian a chance to slip under the ropes to check on Paige, she was alright, hadrian turned around as a referee approached him ushering him back into the ring

As Lesnar and Goldberg went over the top rope together.

Renee looked around a few seconds before realising what had just happened

Music - Bedlam's Gate - Just Close your Eyes

"Here is your winner and The NEW WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION HADRIAN BLACK"

Paige grinned as she entered the Ring joining Hadrian as The referee handed him the two championship belts

James Evans who had rejoined commentary got the final word "HADRIAN HAS DONE IT, HE'S THE WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, THE ERA OF HADRIAN BLACK BEGINS"

Paige jumped into Hadrian's arms with a searing Kiss as the PPV went off the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday Night Raw - Night after Royal Rumble.

Music - Bedlam's Gate - Just Close your Eyes

Hadrian walks through the curtain the big Gold Championship Belt around his Waist the WWE belt on his shoulder

Walking around the ring he approaches James and shakes his uncle's hand

Entering the ring he takes a microphone from Renee

"Tonight should be the best moment in my career, however last night there was a moment that put a dampener on my night, a friend of mine was injured and it was partially because I'm here"

Hadrian paused and took a drink from a water bottle raising the microphone

"Weasley, I know you're watching

You Always wanted what I had... always

Yet you had the ONE THING i didn't.

The one thing I have got for myself here in WWE a Family.

Last night you tried to cost me that, you tried to end my Career, to cripple my uncle and you successfully hurt my friend and i cannot forgive and forget that.

I want you to come to No Way Out and meet me in the ring

Shane has given me free reign to any match i choose

And after you ran away.

i need you contained

So we'll get into this Ring

And We'll drop both a steel cage and my mentors favourite structure the Hell in a Cell onto it,

Let's call it A Cage of Death Match.

if you can get away from me and out of both cages you Win You can take The WWE World Heavyweight Championship & I'll go back to england.

But let me tell you or rather warn you Ronald, I'm not Harry Potter bastion of the light anymore, I'm Hadrian (Mother Black and at No Way Out you will find out EXACTLY WHO I AM and WHAT I CAN DO" Hadrian dropped the Mic and walked from the ring his duster hanging behind him.

As he reached the curtain he stepped through Paige was waiting for him

"Cage of Death are you sure you want to fight him in that kind of match? Babe he almost killed Ambrose"

Hadrian lightly kissed his girlfriend, Ron will not leave me alone until I get rid of him, this is the only way i can" he reassured the Dark haired beauty looked unconvinced

"I promise i know what I'm doing, now when are you on tonight And who've you got?"

"Oh urm, I'm up later with Liv Morgan"

"I've got the night off so if you want company at ringside it'll be there"

"Yeah right you just want to annoy James" Paige replied tongue firmly in cheek

"Guilty" Hadrian replied with a smirk

The couple retired to their locker room that had become larger given hadrian being WWE Champion, they sat clinched together enjoying the show until it was Paige's time to compete the couple stood and headed for the curtain

Music - Smashed in the face

Paige Stepped through the curtain and onto the stage as she ventured onto the stage Hadrian followed her, the crowd cheering louder when they noticed the Champion was here again so soon.

Paige walked down to the ring and up the steps Hadrian lifting the middle rope for her as she entered before climbing into the ring himself, Paige giving him a quick Peck on the lips as he Exited the ring as the match began he walked over to the announcers table

"Well it seems the Champion, is coming to join us Fellas" Mauro noted

"Of course, He's here to watch his good lady compete " Lawler commented

"I'm sure that's the only reason" James almost groaned as a Headset was given to Hadrian who winked to James

"Evening guys, How're you doing?"

"Champ, thanks for joining us, What brings you to ringside?" Mauro asked

"I've been given the night off after last night and thought I'd Come take the best seat in the house and watch my girlfriend kick ass, oh and come visit my uncle"

"We've not seen you and the Anti Diva Paige together on TV much why not? " Lawler asked

"King, might i ask why we don't see your queen each week on TV?, Paige and I compete in different divisions and we're mostly private people, but safe to say we've been together for a long time" Hadrian replied his voice slightly edged with annoyance.

"tell us more about, your promo earlier who is the man you're facing at No Way Out" Mauro asked

"Ronald Weasley was my best friend at school, we were close as most brothers, but as we grew up He started wanting more and more attention when I left the country

He hunted for me i Thought he was gone, but he's here now and i need to make him leave"

In the Ring

Paige took hold of Livs arm twisting it and pulling it up her back stretching the elbow before sharply pulling down and crouching as Liv wobbled, Paige picked her up and slammed her a devastating spinebuster.

The Anti Diva Crouched waiting for her opponent to get back to her feet as she got there Paige grabbed her and drove her into the floor with a cradle DDT

"RAMPAIGE, what a move" Mauro yelled

As Paige pinned the knocked out blonde

"It was great fun guys see you again" Hadrian commented as he removed the headset and entered the ring raising Paige's Arm the Anti Diva leaning her head against his chest as he put his arm around her shoulder.

The following week's Raw Hadrian wrestled Adam Rose the social outcast lasting 7 minutes before he took a Neckbreaker and was pinned, Paige defeated Cameron earning a number 1 contenders match at No Way Out

Week three landed with

Paige facing Natalya and defeating the submissions expert with the PTO

Becky won her match with Naomi and the match was set Paige vs Becky at no way out for a shot at Charlotte at Wrestlemania.

Hadrian's third week opponent was Heath Slater, the match much like Hadrian's one with Adam Rose was short, Slater staring up at the Lights after 8 minutes.

The final week arrived

And everyone was hyped up for The pre wrestlemania PPV the last stop on the road to wrestlemania, but Monday night raw came first and Hadrian was set to essentially have a glorified warm up match with Bo Dallas, Whilst Paige & Becky didn't have matches and were Preparing for their match with each other for the number 1 contendership.

Hadrian after 6 minutes of action with Dallas

Motioned for the Black Death Neckbreaker as Dallas was rising up off the mat

Out of the crowd jumped Ron with a lead Pipe attempting to Clock Hadrian he hopped up on the apron

Hadrian ducked the pipe shot and Dropkicked the redhead the impact sending the former Gryffindor tumbling to the floor.

Dallas noticing the distracted opponent Grabbed Hadrian rolling him up in a small package the referee diving to the mat

Counting 1, 2, 3

Bo slid out of the ring running around the ring in a lap of honour his arms out stretched as Hadrian looked on furious

at Ron who smiling backed up the ramp having cost Hadrian an embarrassing defeat to Bo Dallas.


	7. Chapter 7

No Way Out

Hadrian stood in the Locker Room with Paige

"I'm so sorry cousin mother insists we stay until Emma has the baby, you know how she can be, I'm always watching and I'll be forcing her to come to Dallas" Draco said as Paige Finished taping up Her boyfriends fists.

"Dray i totally understand you look after Emma and the baby alright, and Raven says she wants bump pictures the moment she starts showing"

Draco chuckled as he relayed the info to Emma and Narcissa there was a fumbling and Emma spoke "Tell Paigey, She'd better be nice or she won't get to be godmother, and Hadrian beat his ass for all of us you hear babe?"

"I Promise Em, I'll make that Ginger tosser pay, for Dean, for all of us"

The call was Hung up

Hadrian stretched his shoulders and walked over to the heavybag in the corner, throwing a few punches before turning to Paige who had changed into her gear ready for her Ladder Match with Becky.

"Do you think I've got this babe?" Paige asked

"You're going to rock out their Rave, you and Becky know each other inside and out so go out there and have fun even if you lose, your good friend wins so it's a result, and when i'm done battering Weasley We'll go find a Pub.

Paige Smiled as Hadrian reached into one of the Dressers pulling out a Duster in Black and Blue with Sequins

"I got you this for tonight, it's a match to mine"

"Thanks Babe it's perfect" Paige exclaimed Kissing Hadrian, before pulling on the Duster over her Black lace design attire.

Exiting the room for her match.

Ringside

"The following Ladder Match is for the number one contendership of the Women's Championship" Renee Announced

"Two close friends about to tear it up guys, who's your picks?" James asked

"Becky Lynch has the experience" Lawler remarked

"I'll keep my picks neutral" Mauro added

"My cousin's girl Paige all the way" James added

Celtic Invasion played and Becky ran down the ramp her silver Gear in use tonight. "Weighing in at 135 Pounds from Dublin Ireland, BECKY LYNCH!"

"And her Opponent, Weighing in at 120 Pounds from Norwich England PAIGE!"

The bell rang and the match began. Becky initiated the first shot of the match with a left, right, left jab aimed at Paige's head which her younger and swifter opponent anticipated. Paige grabbed the third left jab and brought the jab to her waist pulling her friend off balance before reaching across Becky's front to her right hand side and effectively side slammed her flat down on the canvas.

Becky jumped up and bounced back as Paige went for a foot stomp on her whilst she was down. "I don't think so love. Let's give them a match." Becky murmured her accent exceptionally thick as she had miscalculated her friend's speed. Paige was much like Hadrian Black, in terms of reflexes which were through the roof.

Becky launched out with a flurry of kicks, a combo she was planning to use on Baby Flair. Charlotte Flair was a pain in both their asses. Paige saw the kicks moved out the way of where she thought they going to go only for one to catch her in the leg staggering her but Becky capitalised allowing her to use an old favourite technique of hers the 'Hard Knox'. "OH MY GOD! THE HARD-KNOX connects. Have not seen that in a while." Mauro exclaimed

Paige hit the canvas hard and Becky used the opportunity to scramble out of the ring and grabbed the ladder. Slid it into the ring as Paige was getting up. Paige really didn't want to do a Ladder Match because she had seen the guys backstage afterwards arriving back stage a mangled mess, the male ladder matches were insane! Hell Edge, a pretty big name in the Locker Room SPEARED a former Wrestler from 25 feet off the ground and the same wrestler performed a High Angle Senton Bomb onto a Tag Team off the same ladder he would be speared.

Up high in the center of the ring was a briefcase and inside the case was a certificate and a contract for the number one contender and the winner would be allowed to pick the match type. By now Paige had executed both versions of her Ram-Paige starting with the NXT Version and then the one used in the WWE and the Paige-Turner. Thankfully none of the moves utilised the ladder even though everyone was expecting them.

Paige was getting frustrated nothing she did could keep her best friend down. That wasn't to say that she wasn't doing anything by half measures. Paige was also suffering because she was pretty sure that two of her ribs had cracked because of a bad landing from a Pumphandle side slam. Paige intended to win though it was her time she thought.

"You alright?" Asked Becky as she pulled Paige to her feet to use a Bexploder Suplex. Paige grimaced as she reversed it into PTO or Paige Tapout "Two busted ribs. But I'm good. This is going to hurt." And hurt it did indeed. Becky collapsed her body on fire from the pain. Paige grabbed the ladder opened it and with the burning in her chest of the cracked ribs hauled herself to the top. The ladder gave way as she struggled with the hooks holding the briefcase.

"Upper body strength. Just like the pull ups you've seen Hadrian do in the gym." She told herself as she fiddled with case. She dropped suddenly but caught herself the case was free and Becky was staggering upwards. Paige lost her grip, her ribs were killing her and she let go. She spun through the air as she fell and she reached out with the briefcase and there was the unmistakeable sound of metal hitting bone.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER! PAIGE!" Paige was utterly oblivious as she crawled to her best friend both women lying in the ring as the fans cheered "You okay?" Becky groaned "Lord almighty love did you REALLY have to hit me with the briefcase?"

"urgh sorry i fell" Paige said as both women slowly gathered themselves up to their feet

"Give me yer arm, I'm Raising it" Becky insisted as she grabbed Paige's arm lifting it in a show of sportsmanship

Paige and Becky go backstage just as Hadrian walked into the Curtain area clad in black Jeans and a T-Shirt with Elbow Pads his Duster over the top. The Title belts on his shoulders.

He hugged both of them

"You girls did amazing i have a tonne to live up to, Wish me luck"

Paige give him a searing kiss

"will that do?" She asked

"yeah"

"I would Hadrian but I really can't compete with that lad, kick his arse though" Becky added

Hadrian smiled and Nodded to the engineer who plays his music as he walks out to the Ring, no glitz no glamour just Hadrian in his street clothes ready to Fight his school friend.

As He Arrived at the Cell Door he opened it the Steel Cage was Lowered the door opened Hadrian entered the Cage and waited.

To Silence Ron walked down the Ramp stopping at the Cell

He had a Smirk on his Face as he pointed up the Ramp, and the League of Nations Appeared as the four man Muscle of Triple H started walking down the Ramp Hadrian grabbed a mic

"I thought you might do something like this so i Brought some friends with me"

The Cage technicians who turned and Pulled off baseball caps

Finn Balor and Roman Reigns motioned to the Ramp and out walked Dean Ambrose Pipe in hand.

Ambrose, Balor and Reigns rushed the League of Nations as Hadrian Exited the Cell and punched Weasley grabbing him and throwing him inside the cell and then the Cage, referees closed both doors locking the inner cage

"You really thought you'd duck me again?" Hadrian growled as he reached down to Weasley who kicked out impacting the leg of Hadrian.

Weasley got to his feet and rushed at hadrian who with a drop toe hold put the ginger on the floor.

Outside the battle raged as Ambrose dropped Rusev with dirty deeds on the steel ramp way, and Barrett was hurled into the outer cell wall before suffering a superman Punch from reigns.

Inside the cage the fight raged on Hadrian grabbing Ron and driving his face into the steel mesh cage once, twice three times as Ron's forehead began to bleed.

Hadrian took a step back as Weasley pulled himself up blood starting to run down his face, the red head reaching into his pocket pulling out a knuckle duster (Brass Knuckles)

Ron caught Hadrian with a sucker punch with the weapon sending the Champion to the floor in a pile and started climbing the inner cage slowly.

Hadrian getting his bearings back enough to begin following him, climbing up the Cage, reaching the top both men sat atop the cage dizzy throwing punches back and forth Hadrian wobbles but grabs the cage support beam to steady himself throwing a power punch back at Ron who topples down the outside of the inner cage, Hadrian following him down to the floor in a heap.

Hadrian looks down considering his move as Ron remains unmoving

Hadrian makes his choice and steadily pulls himself up atop the steel cage, "Forgive me Raven" he muttered jumping from the cage in a leg drop down to the floor onto Weasley with a crash.

"MY GOD THAT WAS THE MOST BRUTAL THING I'VE EVER SEEN, BOTH MEN COULD BE DEAD SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR IN THERE" James yelled as he stood up to try and get a better look.

from the heap An arm comes up as Hadrian pulls onto the cage to get up, Ron crawling along the floor getting himself as far away from Hadrian as possible.

Hadrian following him and pulling him up slamming him into the cell wall.

Hadrian Raised an arm and indicated for the end

Crouching behind Weasley as he got to his feet slowly Hadrian grabbing him and dropping him with the Blackout Neckbreaker

Walking to the door and exiting the Cell the bell ringing

" Here is your winner and Still WWE World Heavyweight Champion Hadrian Black" Renee announced.

Hadrian climbed up the Cell to celebrate the win

Climbing the wall to the top.

Turning and raising the belts.

Out of nowhere Ron appeared having climbed up the side of the Cell "What do you think you're doing up here?" Hadrian said

Ron who had got to his feet just rushed Hadrian punching him but Hadrian grabbed the fist and twisted the arm pulling Ron in and lifting him up for a powerslam the slam impacting the Cell causing the panel to give way swinging through as Ron dropped to the ring breaking through the boards leaving a clear pit.

Hadrian stood atop the Cell and Raised the Title Belts

As Ron laid in a pile of splintered wood in the centre of the Ring


	8. Chapter 8

The night following the big Match with Ron Hadrian arrived to a note from Shane

'Hadrian

Undertaker has chosen your Four opponents over the weeks ahead of Wrestlemania

You'll find out who they are when you get to the ring, good luck

Shane-O'

"Taker has picked your opponents, that's a bit scary"

"I'm actually looking forward to some custom opponents I need to step it up in my preparation, remember who i'm facing at wrestlemania"

Paige smiled having riled Hadrian up enough

"I'm just messing with you babe, it's just good to see you so intense, I've got the night off After the beating Bex and I gave each other so I'll join you at ringside"

The couple settled down to watch the show given Hadrian's match was the Main Event

During the Show Finn turned up with Becky to join them

Becky sporting a deep purple shiner from The ladder match

"bloody hell is that from the…"

"Yep Lass that's from the briefcase hitting me on the way down, i know yer didn't mean it don't sweat it, Doc Aman said to take a week off let the swelling go down, Then when waiting for Finn after his match with Kevin Shane-o stopped me We're tagging next Week Paige Against Charlotte and Naomi"

"Between you and me i think our girls look a tonne more attractive post match women who can handle themselves right?" Finn Whispered to Hadrian the younger man snorting as Paige looked over and both her and Becky cocked an eyebrow

"What're you boys talking about and why are my ears burning?" the Irish redhead asked holding back a smirk because she heard Finn

Hadrian snorted again "noth...nothing, Finn just reminded me of something from NXT"

"Alright if you say so We'd better get ready anyway H" Paige noted as she spotted the announcement for the main event

Paige Stayed in her street clothes as Hadrian changed into his ring outfit

"I think Black gear tonight" Paige suggested

As the Gloves went on followed by the Duster Coat and the Couple walked to the Curtain.

Hadrian Black w/ Paige vs ?

It was time for the main headlight event of the evening. Hadrian and Paige stood on one side of the curtain.

Just close your eyes played as the couple walked out to the ring shedding his Coat at Ringside and putting it by the steps.

Undertaker had picked the match for his wrestlemania opponent and Hadrian was completely shocked as Renee read from the Notes her eyes Wide "From Stone Mountain Georgia, weighing in at 249 lbs WWE Hall of Famer JAKE "THE SNAKE" ROBERTS!"

Roberts made his way down the ramp and entered the ring Sack over his shoulder looking in fantastic shape not looking half of his 61 years.

Hadrian psyched himself up at the fact he was going to be fight a Hall of Fame legend. A legend that his mentor and good friend The Undertaker himself had fought when the man had been on the fringes of WWF/E. Roberts was also the second man to face the Undertaker and become the second casualty of the streak.

Hadrian stood with Paige, tuning out the music as he thought. The Streak, 23 Wrestlemania's, 23 Victories. The Unofficial Title that every male wrestler wanted in the locker room. Hadrian wasn't about to deny the fact that he also fancied his chances at the Streak. To those the Undertaker chose to fight in his opinion were only the best and he, considered himself honoured to fight The Undertaker. Yes Undertaker had accepted his challenge but he still needed to show he deserved it and what better way than to fight The Snake and victim number two.

Jake entered the ring and the bell rang. Hadrian dodged a strong set of punches sent by his opponent and retaliated with two of his own doing minor damage. "COME ON BABE!" Shouted Paige from the ringside. Roberts sent his younger opponent into the corner only for him to ride the Irish Whip to the top, land on top and down the man with a falling strike to the back of the head. Hadrian rolled displacing the kinetic energy and was on his feet only to receive a gutbuster. Hadrian was surprised at how quickly the older man had been able to retaliate.

Hadrian suddenly found himself no longer leading the match but rather following the older man. "What a DDT! Coming from the Master of the DDT. Did you see how Hadrian connected solidly with the mat" James Commented Hadrian groaned and jumped to his feet launching out with a swift kick that only just caught Roberts in the stomach. Hadrian grinned time for him to make a Legend Blackout. Roberts slammed him into the floor but Hadrian bounced himself up grabbed his opponent and "WHAT A REVERSAL BLACKOUT" Mauro yelled! And THREE COUNT!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER! HADRIAN BLACK!" Renee announced unable to hide the grin as her nephew by marriage picked up an enormous win.

Paige Slid into the Ring and hugged Hadrian.

Jake had gathered himself up and walked over offering his hand which Hadrian shook

"Talk to you later Kid" Jake said as he left the ring

As Hadrian and Paige walked into the back Taker was watching from the corner he made eye contact with Hadrian and nodded a small smile on his face silently before leaving.

Jake walked over sweeping his wet hair out of his face, showing signs of the athletic match

"you are a prodigy you know that kid, when Taker called me and asked me to wrestle his Wrestlemania opponent, i gotta admit i Underestimated you, I apologise, you kicked my butt" Jake said his usual gravelly voice gentler as he offered his hand to the young Superstar and WWE World Heavyweight Champion

Hadrian took his hand and shook it

"Mr Roberts…"

"Kid call me Snake everyone else does" Jake Cut in

"Snake, It was an honour to tangle with you, Thank you for the experience" Hadrian replied

"Taker trained you well, Nice arm Candy by the way your Saraya and Ricky Knight's Daughter right, great people, I saw your match last night I never liked ladders"

"Yeah I'm Paige, Thanks for the compliment Snake" Paige said shaking the Hall of Famers hand

"See you round Kid and good luck if Takers booking your matches for the next month you'll need it he knows Everyone" Jake said with a scary smirk as he slung the canvas bag over his shoulder and walked away.

"Babe you beat Jake Bloody Roberts that is so huge" Paige Squealed as she roughly kissed Hadrian

His hands began to Roam the Raven haired Number one contender stopped and Grabbed his arm "We should go back to the Bus Immediately" Paige almost growled lust evident in her Voice and the way her eyes beautiful eyes focused

"I'm not arguing Lead the way" Hadrian near stammered as Paige dragged him away.


	9. Chapter 9

The trip to the next town was very awkward for Finn and Becky

"Christ are we that loud really, I swear it sounds like a porn film in there" Becky exclaimed as she beat Finn at WWE 2K16 again

Finn Laughed and turned up the volume on the TV to drown the sound out as the bus parked up in the parking lot of the arena Finn stood and stretched out

"Shouldn't we tell them we've arrived?" Becky asked Finn didn't respond and with a cheeky mischievous grin shook his head and Grabbed his bag heading into the Arena Becky following a giggle passing her lips.

An hour Later Hadrian and Paige surfaced from their Love tryst Hadrian picking up his watch and his eyes widening.

"What's up babe?" Paige asks

"The time Raven, Raw starts in a few minutes"

"Wait what we're almost late?"

"Yes we're almost Late"

The frantic few minutes as the couple dressed was not unlike the few hours prior in terms of speed and movement however this was much less passionate The now dressed couple grabbed their thankfully prepacked gear bags and Hot footed it into the arena Running into a large man

"Oof sorry… Jason?, What are you doing here?" Paige asked looking up at the imposing but friendly figure of NXT head coach Jason Albert

"Paige, Hadrian good to see you guys, I'm just visiting tonight Raw is in Florida, Where I live after all" The bald former intercontinental champion said with a nod

"We've gotta get back to our locker room, nice to see you again Jason" Paige said

As the couple dashed off Jason Smiling knowingly

"See you later kids" He muttered

As Hadrian and Paige entered their shared locker room with Becky and Finn the two Irish stars already changed and Warming up Finn applying some of his new black & white body paint and becky stretching in her new wrestling attire of black and silver shorts with a matching top and her usual steam punk straps around her midriff

Both looked up as the door opened permitting their travelling mates.

"Oh hello, you surfaced then, Christ Paigey by the noises you were making he's a damn attentive champion" Becky said trying really hard to remain emotionless but sniggering.

"Very funny Bex When are we on?" Paige asked as she franticly removed her clothes for her wrestling gear

"Second you'd better get ready not sure the fans would complain but keep some things for your boyfriend you know"

After a few more frantic minutes the couple were changed into their gear, Hadrian and Finn were Sparring Hadrian wearing the pads as Finn practiced his kicks and punches & Becky helped Paige with her make up ahead of their tag match with Naomi and Charlotte.

"there see it's almost as if you weren't in bed 25 minutes ago" Becky said as Paige rolled her eyes.

As the first match of the night concluded Becky and Paige pulled on their entrance jackets and left the locker room making their way to the ring.

The match started with quick Speed offence from Becky taking Naomi off balance before the larger woman got hold of her speedy irish opponent and dropped her with a suplex, Becky landed hard on her back but was close enough to reach out and pull herself under the ropes rolling to the floor.

The referee began counting as Naomi followed becky outside As Becky got to her feet naomi threw a punch but it was blocked and becky pushed her back and spin kicked the woman into the crowd barricade before rolling back into the ring.

Naomi remained outside until a 7 count reentering the ring as Becky tagged in Paige who delivered a dropkick and an elbow drop tagging becky back in for an Exploder suplex

Charlotte was tagged in and she dominated Becky

The women's champion delivering a spear and a moonsault to the self proclaimed lass kicker

As Charlotte looked to lock in the figure 8 on the downed Lynch Paige reached out and touched Becky's Foot the referee the only one who noticed slapped his hands together indicating the tag but Charlotte locked in the finishing move anyway.

Paige entered the ring and clobbered the champion with her hands balled together in a move known as an axe handle forcing the break of the hold.

Paige grabbed charlotte by the hair and pulled her up connecting with a Paige turner the blonde from north carolina hitting the floor with a thud.

Paige sprung back into the ropes and hit a running elbow to the downed champions chest hooking the leg and pinning charlotte for the tag team victory.

Becky rolled into the ring holding her knee as the two women celebrated.

Backstage in the Curtain area Hadrian warmed up pulling his duster on and shadow boxing as Paige and Becky walked through the curtain Becky winked at him as she passed Paige grabbing and devouring a bottle of water before joining Hadrian

"Rave, you've just wrestled you don't have to…" Hadrian started but Paige cut him off with a finger placed on his lips

"I like watching your matches I'm coming with you, now shush i think your music just started"

Hadrian snapped into his groove and Pushed through the curtain

The couple walked down the ramp clapping hands with the younger fans at ringside entering the ring as Hadrian removed his duster and shades

Music:- Crank it up

Out of the curtains walk the 7 foot tall 450 pound frame of the Big Show and he was not alone following behind him was Jason Albert.

" and his opponent from Tampa Florida weighing 450 lbs, accompanied by Jason Albert, THE BIG SHOW"

" of all the possible opponents it had to be the largest athlete in the world the Big Show is here and he has come with the man who teamed up with against the Undertaker at a previous WrestleMania Jason Albert Who at the time was known as A Train" Mauro explained

" but the match at WrestleMania was a handicap match wasn't it?

it isn't handicap match tonight is it?" James asked

" I'm hearing you my ear tonight that it is indeed a singles match, as Jason Albert is retired"

Paige stepped outside the ring as the Big Show entered, the referee ringing the bell as the match began

Big Show stood opposite Hadrian a gigantic smile upon his face he was looking forward to this.

Hadrian attempted for a speed based offence however it didn't work as every time he Got close Big Show would swipe down with one of his bear like hands.

"somehow I've got to wear him out" Hadrian thought

" hey big guy why don't you come over to me?"

Big Show crossed the Ring in three paces looking to clothesline Hadrian but the smaller quicker man threw himself to the floor and rolled under the ropes, Big Show crashed into the ropes chest first. Hadrian grabbed hold of the back of his head and pulled it into the ropes releasing as Show sprang back off the ropes and for the first time in this contest left his feet hitting the mat like a car rolling over.

Hadrian slid into the ring grabbing hold of Big Show's left leg and locking in a heel hook a move taught to him by Finn.

Big Show writhed around on the floor his ankle in severe pain eventually he would lift his right leg and kick out at Hadrian the impact knocking his grip loose freeing the Big Show's sore left leg

Big Show forced himself to his feet however his left leg gave out and he buckled forward Hadrian jumping up grabbing hold of his neck and delivering a Blackout neckbreaker.

The Pinfall however was kicked out at 2 Hadrian looked around shocked at the kick out looking in the direction of Paige who smiled encouragingly and pointed to the top rope indicating that Hadrian should Ascend, Hadrian struggled towards the ropes climbing to the top rope springing off the top rope coming down with a diving leg drop the impact landing square on the chest of the Big Show, Hadrian reaching out and grabbing his leg hooking it for the Pinfall, which once again was kicked out of before 3.

Harian stood and returned to the heel Hook "surely if he cannot stand up he can't win" the black Lord thought locking in the heel hook as tight as possible, Big Show began to scream as his ankle was stretched, after Big Show had been locked in the hold for around a minute Hadrian heard the tell tale signs of tapping on the mat.

"here is your winner by submission HADRIAN BLACK" Renee announced

"Hadrian has done it he came into this match as the underdog being 300 pounds lighter than his opponent but he made the Big Show submit and not many people in the history of the WWE have done that guys" James yelled as Paige slid into the ring tackling Hadrian with a hug.

As The couple were celebrating the lights went out and the Gong sounded.

on the screen appeared the face of the undertaker he was smiling which was unnerving

"congratulations Hadrian you survived however there are two more weeks and two more opponents that you must survive before you face me.

At WrestleMania you will go to hell I am the master of all you see before you, nobody has beaten me at WrestleMania and boy I assure you you will not either.

next week Hadrian your opponent will be the toughest opponent you have faced yet and I know there are people on the Internet and in the audience telling you your opponent will be my brother Kane well they are misguided fools.

Your opponent will be the one who will make sure you do not make it to Wrestlemania, but should you survive you will enter hell and I promise you whatever history you and I may have it goes away at WrestleMania you and I will fight and at WrestleMania Hadrian Black I promise you one thing, you will rest in peace."

The lights came back on and Hadrian and Paige stood in the ring facing the Titantron looking up Fear crossing the face of Hadrian Black.


	10. Chapter 10

Hadrian left the bus and entered the arena before most of the staff leaving his bags in the locker room he walked the backstage area walking up and sitting on an air conditioning box on the arena roof.

He sat and contemplated things, images flashed in front of his eyes cutting from green light to paige to Undertaker and other things in his history a hand touched his shoulder and he jumped at the visage of Kane

" my brother and I sensed that you were conflicted, even though you are to be my brother's opponent you are still his Apprentice, I say this not as the big red machine but as one of the men who trained you what you are doing is right every Apprentice must face the master you are simply doing that my brother plays mind games with every opponent do not allow him to defeat you with them the mind games are 50% of his offence I will see you at WrestleMania" The Masked giant spoke his hand staying on the shoulder of Hadrian until he finished speaking at which point he left walking into the building.

Hadrian reentered the building grabbing a time sheet noticing Charlotte was currently having promo time he approached a monitor

the blonde was in the ring Naomi by her side and she was mouthing off " you have no right to boo me, I am the greatest women's champion of all time nobody has been a better champion than me and at WrestleMania I will destroy that ugly filthy beast that thinks she can challenge me I don't even know if she's here tonight but if she is I hope she's listening because I'm going to hurt her in Dallas and I might even steal that little champion boyfriend of hers after all I'm so much better looking than she'll ever be…" Charlotte was cut off as down the ramp charged Paige the raven haired Woman in jeans and a cut off Shirt sliding into the ring throwing punches at charlotte the blonde quickly falling down as the black haired bullet that was beating her down Naomi grabbed paige and started to attack her as Becky got to ringside.

Hadrian ran from the monitor out to the curtain as Becky began hitting Naomi, Jimmy and Jey uso passed him to try and break the fight up pulling Becky and Paige up looking as if they were going to hold them off but the twin brothers held the women as Naomi & Charlotte attacked them. Hadrian ran through the curtain joined by Finn rushing the two brothers.

Hadrian Clotheslined Jimmy and Finn dropkicked Jey the twin samoans rolled out of the ring as did Charlotte and Naomi backing up the Ramp.

Music - Here comes the Money

Shane McMahon walked onto the ramp a microphone in hand

"Under normal circumstances this would be easy i'd tell the referee to ring the bell but The WWE World Heavyweight Champion already has a match so tonight The Women's champion Charlotte, Naomi & The Usos will face Paige, Becky Lynch, Finn Balor and a partner of your choosing"

Before Shane could Leave Pyro exploded on the stage shane dodging as organ music played

Music - Out of the Fire

KANE walked onto the stage full mask entire body covered short of 1 exposed arm the big red Machine made a beeline down the ramp stopping as he reached the Usos, Kane assessed them before in a flash grasping both men around the throat and double chokeslamming them.

" well I guess it would seem the big red machine has chosen a side tonight" James stated as Kane entered the ring standing in front of Hadrian and tilting his head to the side before reaching out his hand to Finn who shook it Kane would step back and raise his arms exploding the corners.

Later in the night the group sans Kane were changed and making plans for the match ahead

" are you sure we can trust him I mean you're fighting his brother at WrestleMania" Finn asked

If there's anybody in this business who you can trust, I'd bank on Kane, he may not say a lot, But there are words in his actions"

" whether we trust him or not, we don't have time to find another partner so we have to go with it our match is next" Becky said

"Wish us luck babe Paige said as she and Hadrian shared a Kiss"

"Go and show them, I only wish I could be in this one with you guys" he said sadly

Don't worry about it we got this, you focus on your mystery opponent after all it's last week's anything to go on it's going to be a big one" Finn said as he shepherded the girls to the curtain.

Paige was out first making her entrance the cheers from the fans

Becky followed her the fans equally keen to see her too

Finn was third out, doing his usual demon movements the fans roaring with excitement.

No partner came as Charlotte, Naomi and the Usos made a group entrance to the ringside area with huge smiles on their faces

" kane may have double crossed his partners as he hasn't come to ringside" mauro said

Before anybody could utter a response Kane's music hit and the big red monster stormed his way to ringside this match didn't even get started as the referee was unable to get the match under control Kane Finn Becky and Paige fighting as one, against their opponents the brawl continued Charlotte being hit over the head with an axe handle from the ring apron to the floor Becky clobbering Naomi with one of the stiffest clotheslines anybody has ever received, Kane lifting Jimmy uso up in a chokeslam clutch, dropping the Samoan twin son of rikishi hard on the mat as Balor flew off the top rope landing hard on his chest with a coup de grace

Can putting a bullet point on the so called Match as he tombstoned jey uso, laying his prone body alongside his brother.

Backstage Hadrian watched the monitor

Until the trio returned to the locker room

"Well that was interesting to watch" Hadrian quipped

Hadrian's match was later on in the night so Paige showered and changed into dark jeans and a T-Shirt to accompany Hadrian for his match.

Hadrian and Paige stood in the Ring as Renee made the announcement

His opponent from St Louis Missouri

Weighing in at 250 lbs

The Viper Randy Orton

The 6ft 5 form of the Former Legend Killer walked to the ring his old Music playing as he went, he slid into the Ring and stood face to face with Hadrian, taking a microphone

April 3rd 2005 at WrestleMania 21 I threw everything I had at the Undertaker and I didn't win I'm giving you one simple opportunity if you can beat me then you're one Step Closer to beating him" Orton said as he dropped the microphone and punched Hadrian the referee ringing the bell as the two men began to fight.

Hadrian and Randy brawled back and forth exchanging punches Orton ducked one of Hadrian's punches and threw a heavy punch back the shot knocking the Black Lord off balance through the ropes onto the apron orton rushed in and tried for his middle rope DDT, Hadrian was smart to it and rolled forward through the ropes and locking his feet behind Randy's head a short leg scissors got the Viper onto the mat.

Hadrian kicking up getting back to his feet as Orton did the same the two locking up in a grappling battle pushing against each other, Orton pushing hadrian against the ropes as the referee broke them apart Hadrian kicked Randy i'm the knee the 3rd generation wrestler recoiling onto one knee Hadrian hit him with a step up enziguri, orton hopped up grabbing Hadrian for an RKO, Hadrian pulled his head back and dropkicked Orton in the back the impact putting orton face down in the middle of the ring hadrian ascended the ropes looking for a diving leg drop orton still prone, Hadrian jumped but out of nowhere orton shot up and caught him with a devastating RKO Randy pinned him but Paige put his foot on the ropes the referee noticing the foot and calling rope break, orton noticed and left the ring stalking the Woman.

"Whilst i don't condone Paige pulling Hadrian's foot onto the Ropes What Rancy looks set to do is not right" James commented

Orton grabbed Paige by the Hair about to RKO her when Hadrian Flew off the top rope with a fist drop the impact knocked orton down, Paige scurried away as Hadrian grabbed Orton and mounted him throwing punches.

Hadrian pulled him up and rolled him into the ring Standing over him as he motioned for a Black Death lifting Orton up and twisting him before dropping him with the Black Death(Vertebreaker) pinning him for the 3 count.

"Here is your Winner Hadrian Black" Renee announced

Hadrian flew outside the ring to Paige's side checking on his girlfriend

"You okay?" Hadrian asked

"I'm fine babe thanks for the save" Paige reassured as the couple walked up the ramp to the sound of Hadrian's music as Orton began to Stir


	11. Chapter 11

As Hadrian arrived in the locker room to his surprise it was already in use Draco and an obviously pregnant Emma were sat talking to an uncomfortable looking Narcissa.

Hadrian and Paige walked through the door Emma looking up her face bright "Hey, they told us this was your room and we could wait here" the aussie said as she hugged Paige, Hadrian and Draco shook hands before Hadrian was led over to Narcissa.

"Do you like me yet Narcissa?" Hadrian said with a smirk

The former Mrs Malfoy stayed stoic until she caught draco trying not to laugh a smile starting to cross her lips.

"Thank you for sending Draco home Har… Hadrian" She caught herself before using his old name.

Hadrian nodding in appreciation as he began to get ready for the night ahead.

"Did you bring your gear Draco?" Hadrian asked casually looking over to the Blonde who was satting with Emma, the slytherin looked up a curious look on his face

"I did as it is Cousin, why?"

"Emma might not be cleared to do anything but I've got my last pre WrestleMania match and I miss my Advocate"

"you mean ring side after all this time?" Draco questioned

"you should do it babe" Emma suggested

"But Who's going to stay by Your Side?"

"I'm fine Draco, you go and have fun out there, your mum will be here with me"

Draco stood and stretched before grabbing his jacket and getting changed

When match time came

Hadrian pulled his ring jacket on and he and Draco left the room

"He's amazing, but sometimes he tries to do too much, i think this will do him some good, who's Hadrian wrestling?"

"Takers been booking his matches, we don't know who his opponents are until they walk out on the stage" Paige replied

" not knowing who his opponent is must put Hadrian at a disadvantage an interesting development" Narcissa added as Hadrian's music hit and Scorpius appeared microphone in hand followed by a smirking Hadrian who was enjoying his school rival's antics "How's everybody doing, remember me, i'm Scorpius Black and my cousin is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion"

As the two entered the ring music stopped and …

Music - Sexy Boy

" oh my god guys it's The Heartbreak Kid the Hall of famer and the man known as Mr WrestleMania"

Shawn Michaels stood at the top of the ramp the crowd absolutely losing their minds as HBK raised a microphone

" Hadrian black the WWE world heavyweight champion it is nice to meet you kid my name is Shawn Michaels and I'm a hall of famer a few days ago I got a phone call it was from the man who retired me a few years ago and you might know as The Undertaker he said HBK I need you, and I need you to come to raw, when you get to raw, I want you to step in the ring with my apprentice, I said I'm sorry Deadman but you retired me and I'm a man of my word and I told you then and I'm telling you now I will never wrestle again however what I did say to the dead man was I'll find your Apprentice an opponent, and I did just that tonight Hadrian black your opponent is going to be one of my apprentices, a young man from Aberdeen, Washington, tonight champ your opponent is This Man…"

Music - Ride of the Valkyries

"No less of an opponent because this is Daniel Bryan"

That was an understatement partner because Daniel Bryan is one of the best wrestlers on the planet"

The submissions specialist walked down the ramp climbing into the ring and standing nose to nose with Hadrian.

"His opponent from Aberdeen, Washington Daniel Bryan"

The two men locked up in a grapple contest Bryan taking the control of it early due to his increased speed.

Pushing Hadrian on to his back Bryan followed up with several hard Kicks the kids driving into the chest of the former Hogwarts student.

His feet Hadrian looked towards Bryan who was bouncing off the ropes, bile duct under Hadrian's outstretched arm springing off the opposite rope and driving him into the floor with a clothesline Takedown he then climb the top rope springing off into the rising Hadrian with a missile dropkick.

He pulled the Fallen WWE champion up grabbing hold of his head and neck and flipping over with a Northern Lights suplex bridging with his legs and shoulders into a pin referee dropping down to the mat and counting one, Two. Hadrian Barely getting his shoulder up before the Three.

Hadrian pulled himself up as Bryan came off the ropes again but this time Hadrian got his arm in the way and a clothesline lariat took Bryan off his feet, a quick pin attempt by Hadrian is worth a two count as Bryan kicks out.

Hadrian pulls Bryan up using his hair for leverage he then holds onto the back of Bryan's hair and delivers fast and hard punches to the face a very un hadrian like maneuver.

Bryan falls to a knee dizzy from the impacts, Hadrian drives his head into the floor with a bulldog.

Bryan's face hits the mat hard, Hadrian tries for his heel hook the same move that was used to defeat the Big Show.

but of course Bryan being a submission expert is unfazed by this immediately grabbing hold of Hadrian's leg and turning the move round into a brief ankle lock, Hadrian however is close enough to the ropes grabbing hold of the bottom rope as the referee breaks the hold.

Adrian gets back to his feet very shortly due to the agony he is feeling through his ankle Brian bounces off the ropes coming from the opposite corner and the attempts the running single high knee, Hadrian rolls under Bryan's leg grabbing his head and snapping down with a blackout neckbreaker.

Bryan is laid out and Hadrian pins him for the three count

"Here is your winner Hadrian Black" Renee announced

Hadrian getting ready to leave as the lights go out

The gong sounds and Through the darkness the Undertaker walks the dead man walks or lie down the ramp slowly methodically as Hadrian stands in the centre of the Ring watching has the Undertaker walks the deadman climbs up the steps takes off his hat takes off his coat and steps inside the ring he stands facing Hadrian the two men looking at each other before undertaker's gong sounds again and the deadman is gone.

Hadrian walks back stage where Paige is waiting with Daniel Bryan and Brie Bryan formerly Bella.

"Hey Champ you gave me one hell of a match, Thought i had you with the knee strike." Bryan said a huge smile on his face as he recalled the end of the match

Brie coughs and bryan laughs "Sorry, This is my wife Brie, the best of Bellas"

"nice to meet you Hadrian, anyone who can best my husband is a serious wrestler, Bryan said he'd have loved to take on Undertaker at wrestlemania but it hasn't happened yet" Brie commented

"Listen I'm the kind of guy who respects those who beat him, if you ever want to train together let me know" The Bearded wrestler said turning as he and Brie left.

Paige turned to him

"I saw the Undertaker in the ring with you, it's all feeling so real now, you're in the ring with him one on one in a few days"

"Don't remind me Raven, I'm going to try and gave a few days down time My next match is Sunday and I'm planning to sit and Spend some time with you guys" the dark haired champion said as he slid his arm around his girlfriend and they Walked towards the locker room Sunday was coming

And it was going to be Huge.


	12. Chapter 12

WRESTLEMANIA 32

Dallas Texas

After Raw Hadrian and his group enjoyed Axxess

A few Signings and just taking in the entire area that WWE had taken

Shane Texted Finn asking him to name a tag partner to challenge New Day for the Tag Titles, Finn thought about it before replying asking Shane to Approve Becky as his Partner.

Sunday arrived and it was Game Time

A copy of the Card was on the Wall in Every Locker Room

Andre The Giant Battle Royal

WWE Tag Team Championships

The New Day vs Finn Balor & Becky Lynch

WWE Women's Championship

Paige vs Charlotte

WWE World Heavyweight Championship

No Disqualification

The Undertaker vs Hadrian Black

"Bloody Hell Shane approved it, we could be the first ever intergender Tag - Team Champions Bex" Finn said a huge excited Smile on his face

"Tell you what Demon-Boy focus on making that a reality and you're in for some major Bexual Healing thats for sure" Becky said a longing look at her long term boyfriend.

Hadrian had remained silent Paige turned to him

"You alright babe?" Hadrian snapped back to reality

"Sorry Raven i was miles away it's almost time isn't it?"

"Don't stress Hadrian You've been preparing for this moment since you first walked into NXT treat it like any other match go out there and do you" Finn said placing a reassuring hand on the shoulder of the WWE World Heavyweight Champion

"Thanks Finn, You and Bex are opening the Show so you need the good luck right now i expect to see you wearing some tag team gold"

The Four changed into their wrestling gear Hadrian electing to wear a Predominantly red attire with accented in gold, the Symbol of the deathly hallows on his wrestling tights.

Paige had colour matched her boyfriend in Red and gold Shorts and crop Top the Deathly Hallows Symbol on her hip.

Finn and Becky had the seamstresses put together irish themed attire both in green versions of their usual attires but Finn painting his demon paint using Green, White and Orange and Becky's attire using the colours of ireland too her Shorts & top being emerald green her midriff covered by a White Corset trimmed in Orange and Green. Both men in the room found it difficult not to check the two women out as they both were looking gorgeous.

Shortly after there was a knock at the door and a stage hand told them it was time for their match.

They nodded to their travelling mates and left the locker room.

Hadrian & Paige watched as the couple appeared on the stage

Finn had donned a harness and Becky held a chain effectively walking him like a pet dog from the darkest regions of hell.

Finn rearing up to flash the lights as the couple entered the ring

Finn comically reared up and licked Becky's face the irish lass kicker losing her composure at her long term boyfriend's antics.

A giant Box of cereal tipped over as the three members of the New Day walked down the ramp in Dragon Ball Z Attire

WWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS

THE NEW DAY VS Finn Balor & Becky Lynch

They got to the ring and as Becky was picked to start Xavier looked her over and Laughed

"Girl you can't fight with men, get out of here"

Finn's face took on a oh dear expression

As Becky's face twisted into a growl before she drove her foot into Xavier's Gut with an impact that could fell a tree Xavier dropped to his knees and Becky followed up with a dropkick the PHD holding wrestler rolling to the outside to regroup with his team mates, Becky and Finn looked to each other and nodded running into the ropes and hurling themselves over to top with a pair Suicide Dives taking out the trio of men, Becky rolled back into the ring as Xavier reentered and looking irritated locked up with Becky, pushing back against her taking advantage of his size he lifted her for a powerslam and threw her onto the mat walking over and tagging in Kofi who springboarded off the ropes into a body splash onto the orange haired woman

Kofi tried for a pin but Becky managed to get her shoulder up at two.

Kofi surprised scaled the corner and looked for a Boom Drop, as he came off the top rope Becky rolled to the side and tagged in Finn as Kofi crashed and burned his boom drop laying him out on his back in the ring, Finn went straight to the top and dived off the top with a splash kofi groaned at the impact and Finn pulled him up

Running at him taking him off his feet with a sling blade

Kofi crawled to his corner slumping into the corner, finn rushed at him with a hesitation dropkick the impact of two feet decking Kofi a tonne of damage.

Kofi reached up and tagged in Woods who tried for a clothesline on Finn but found it ducked and Finn lifting him and dropping him with a bloody sunday the pin attempt broken up by Kofi as Becky entered the ring To combat him grabbing the ghana West Africa native and hitting him with the Bexploder suplex

Meanwhile Finn scaled the top rope hopping off with a Coup de grace on woods pinning him for the three count

Renee stood up as referee Jack Doan picked up the tag titles and took them into the ring handing them to Becky and Finn

The couple standing tall raising the belts

" this is a first, a woman has won the tag team championships guys we are seeing history in the making here at WrestleMania" Mauro said

The trio of men walking to the back as Becky and Finn celebrated in the ring hugging and walking to the back Belts high.

Arriving in the back Paige and Hadrian were waiting handshakes and hugs were exchanged Paige looking off into the distance at one point

"what's up Paige?" Finn asked

"I must be seeing things i swear i just saw my dad and brothers going to the other entry way, they can't be don't worry about it let's get to a monitor i want to see the battle royal" Paige responded as the two couples headed To the locker room to watch the next match.

Andre the Giant Battle Royal

The ring had filled with wrestlers

A fee yet to appear,

In the ring was 26 wrestler including cowboy Kefin Mahon, Jo Graham, Kane & Eugene

Music

Beastie Boys - Fight for your right to Party

Paige looked up at the music started as her dad Ricky Knight walked out onto the stage the 62 year old Wrestler standing at the top of the stage waiting

"If My Mum walks out next" Paige commented as Becky hid her face from her long time friend trying to hide the look of guilt.

On the stage as Ricky Knight waited out walked Sweet Saraya

"oh let me guess Roy and Zach are next I bet" Paige said sarcastically as on the screen the UK Hooligans walked out

The four members of Paige's Family walked to the ring sliding into the ring and the bell rang.

The Hooligans fought together as a unit Eliminating several wrestlers on the other side of the ring Kane tore it up clearing out 10 opponents including Cowboy Kefin, down to just him and Paige's family, Kane turned and looked across the the Knights Saraya facing off with him

"Credit to your mum Raven she's got guts" Hadrian commented as Paige threw the british wrestling legend out of the ring, Ricky soon following his wife leaving Kane Alone with the UK Hooligans

Roy and Zach fought a valiant battle but Kane caught them with a double chokeslam and sent the boys over the top.

"Here is your winner KANE" Renee announced

Paige got up and followed by Hadrian headed into the backstage area as the four knights walked through the curtain.

"Hello Princess, Surprised to see us?" Ricky commented with a trademark husky chuckle.

"Surprised that you came out of retirement and didn't tell me dad, just a bit yeah"

"I did help a but Raven, Becky suggested calling your mum to get your family here for your big match, and i thought I'd add to it by getting them in the battle royal and I got the confirmation earlier, the Hooligans have a match tomorrow" The World Champion replied

"Oh cheers Hadrian mate, you didn't have to do that" Roy replied shaking his sister's boyfriend's hand.

"Since we were here we couldn't resist one more big appearance" Saraya added "We're headed for the locker room to watch your match Sis, promise me you'll batter that Cocky slag" Zack added Paige rolled her eyes at her brothers bluntness

Paige and her mum walked off to get Paige ready for her match as Hadrian and The rest of the Knights talked

"You still going to do it Kid?" Ricky asked

"Assuming I'm still alive tomorrow i'll do it on Raw in the Ring, thanks for keeping it quiet guys It has to be special"

"Wouldn't want anything less for our sister" Roy Said a Smile on his face "Her face will be amazing"

Paige and Saraya walked back over Paige looking more confident after the discussion with her mother

"I think She's ready now"

"Oh yeah I'm going to kill her"

Paige walked towards the curtain

As the Knight's headed for their locker room as Hadrian sat down in front of one of the backstage area monitors.

Paige was on her way to the ring she slid into the ring and Awaited Charlotte

The second generation Flair and self proclaimed Natural Champion appeared dressed in a Robe the likes of which her Dad would wear as she got in the ring the bell rang

WWE WOMENS CHAMPIONSHIP

PAIGE VS CHARLOTTE

And Paige rushed her, showing a much more agressive fighting style than usual, Charlotte attempted to use her Athleticism to her advantage, but after a while Paige caught her and dropped her with a RamPaige, the fans thought it was over but at 2 Charlotte got her shoulder up

Paige rose to her feet and waited as Charlotte got up

A dropkick put Charlotte back down Paige walked over towards the floored champion but Charlotte took advantage and Grabbed the leg of Paige pulling her to the ground and Locking in a figure four as Charlotte tried to bridge and turn it into the Figure 8 but Paige reached out and grabbed the ropes pulling free but staying down, Charlotte got up and Pulled Paige up grabbing her looking for the natural selection but Paige Slipped out of the move and took down charlotte with a Paige-Turner the British woman getting on top of her opponent and hooking the leg

The referee getting down and counting the three count

Renee got up and Announced

"Here is Your Winner And New WWE Women's Champion

PAIGE

Paige stood and took the belt from the referee raising it

"Paige debuted here this year and now here she is the best women's wrestler in the world holding the women's championship" James Announced.

Paige walked up the ramp title in Hand.

Backstage Hadrian prepared for his match putting his belts on

And donning his duster as he entered the area around the curtain the whole roster had come out

Hadrian stood in the corner by the curtain as his music played he pushed through the curtain and onto the stage

"From England Weighing in at 200lbs

WWE Heavyweight Champion Hadrian Black " Renee announced

Hadrian stood atop the stage and raised the title

Before walking down the ramp and entering the ring.

The Gong Sounded and the lights went out

Multiple hooded and robed figures walked onto the stage

The druids reminding Hadrian of the death eaters stood in a guard of honour

As Undertakers Darkside theme played and through the curtain and onto the stage walked the Legendary undertaker

Down the ramp he would walk on the stage were 4 coffins standing upright each coffin contained an attire formerly worn by the deadman.

He entered the ring removed his hat and coat and stood facing Hadrian the lights came back on and the referee climbed into the ring it was time.

Hadrian Black vs The Undertaker

Hadrian and Undertaker stood across the ring as the bell rang

Taker got the first shot punching hadrian who stepped back from the impact but remained upright

Throwing punch back the impact minorly stunning taker the dead man stumbling back a little bit has Hadrian followed up with 3 or 4 hard punches knocking the Undertaker into the ropes taker leaned against the ropes as Hadrian bounced into the ropes and clotheslined the Undertaker over the top rope all the way down to the floor Hadrian following him over the ropes with another clothesline.

Around the ringside area the the two wrestlers battled Undertaker grabbing Hadrian and banging his head into the crowd Barricades Hadrian doing the same to his mentor as they continued to fight.

They fought their way round to the announcers table both men having their head slammed into the tabletop the announcers moving out of the way when this happened Undertaker grabbed Adrian and threw him over the side Barricades into the crowd when taker followed him over by stepping over the Barricade, Hadrian sprang up and dropkicked him the older man leaning against the Barricade on the crowd side Hadrian pummeling him with some quick punches the Undertaker eventually pushing him off throwing him up a few steps.

The security team rushed around to try and put some separation between the fans and the competitors as they fought their way up the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs they fought their way down a small corridor and out into the foyer of the Arena fans who are out in the foyer moving out of the way as the undertaker and Hadrian continued their match they fought their way towards an elevator fighting my way into the door as the doors open Into the elevator and the elevator went up the camera had to cut to the announcers who were looking confused.

"we're trying to get a camera into the elevator but at the moment we cannot get anybody up there Hadrian and the Undertaker fought their way into the office area of this Arena we didn't think this would happen" Mauro explained

The elevator doors then opened and Hadrian and the Undertaker appeared the elevator having gone all the way up and then all the way down back to the arena foyer they fought their way out of the Arena foyer back into the gorilla position and onto the stage

Undertaker clasped his hand tightly around the throat of Hadrian looking to chokeslam with a smaller man however Hadrian kicked the Undertaker in the stomach the Undertaker leaning over holding his gut as Hadrian turned the chokeslam into a DDT on the steel stage.

Hadrian got an arm over his mentor , the referee running over and counting getting a two count before the Undertaker kicked out.

Hadrian pulled Undertaker up walking him towards one of the caskets on stage banging his head into the side of the casket the casket staying still due to the way it was held up with wires but banging The Undertaker's head over and over again into the side of the casket undertakers head begin to bleed Undertaker elbowed Hadrian winding the man grabbing hold of the back of his head and returning the favour by slamming his head into the same casket cutting Hadrian's head open as well both men now had cut to the face both collapsing down onto the floor worn out

Undertaker had slightly better stamina and got up picking up hadrian to his feet hand behind his head walking him down the ramp.

Back in the Ring the Two got back up staring each other down their faces covered in blood

Undertaker taunted with the tombstone taunt Hadrian just watching as the Undertaker stared him down

Undertaker charged at Hadrian a clothesline impacting the WWE champion knocking him down

Hadrian rolled out of the Ring recovering on the outside, Undertaker stepped over the top rope down to the outside and found himself clobbered immediately with a steel chair buy Hadrian the WWE champion drove the chair into the stomach of the Deadman.

Hadrian took the chair into the ring laying it down on the floor.

Outside the Undertaker sat up getting to his feet sliding into the rings and hitting Hadrian with possibly the hardest left hand anybody has ever received punch cutting agents face even more as the blood began to flow once again.

Hadrian staggered the blood in impairing his vision as it ran into his eyes, Undertaker followed up with another two or more hard punches beating Hadrian like a home invader.

Taunting with their throat slice taunt Undertaker lifted Hadrian up holding him upside down above the steel chair hitting a tombstone piledriver onto the steel chair crossing the arms of his mentee across his chest Undertaker pinned Hadrian the referee getting down for the count one…. Two….

kick out, Hadrian lifts his shoulder from the mat barely Undertaker looking down at him in disbelief he absolutely cannot believe that Hadrian black has raised his shoulder after a tombstone piledriver onto a steel chair.

Standing looking for a few seconds Undertaker planned his next move, pulling Hadrian back up looking to repeat the move he lifted hadrian over his shoulder Hadrian kicked his legs pulling free from the grip dropping behind the large man Grabbing his neck and dropping him with a blackout Neckbreaker Putting his arm over Taker the referee counting One, Two, Undertaker sat up.

Hadrian Kicked out at the sitting undertaker

who had an impressed smile on his face

"You won't give up lightly will you?" he muttered

"Not on your life kid" Taker replied as Hadrian kicked out at Undertaker who grabbed the leg pulling on it forcing Hadrian into a roll giving The legend a chance to get up and Prepare for a Chokeslam, Hadrian turns into the Chokeslam grip struggling for a few seconds but ultimately suffering the signature move getting down Undertaker pins the downed champion One, Two Thr... KICK OUT the very last millisecond see's Hadrian's shoulder raise Centimetres from the mat the referee stopping the PinFall.

Hadrian lays in the ring as Undertaker walks around the ring frustrated

Taker stands over Hadrian and starts pulling him too his feet, the Champion punches taker in the stomach but is still lifted for a chokeslam Hadrian kicks Undertaker in the Face as he's Struggling Taker stumbles and Hadrian slips out of the hold springing off the ring ropes into a Crossbody taking down his opponent not attempting a pin instead getting up and climbing the Top ropes

Standing he raises his Arms and leaps off the top with a Coup de Grace.

"shades of Hadrian's travelling partner Finn Balor but is it Enough" James Announced

Hadrian went for the pin and Undertaker kicked out again.

Hadrian frustrated by the endless strength of Taker grabbed the chair and As Taker got to his knees Drove the chair Into the back of the Deadman undertaker slumped to the Mat winded.

"not exactly sportsmanlike but This match is No Disqualification " Mauro Acknowledged

"Hadrian knows there's got to be a way to Finish this and oh Christ What is he Doing" James Said as Hadrian Slid the chair underneath Taker's face as the phenom begins to rise

"Oh No, he's near unbeatable hadrian, but don't do that, it's too much"

As Taker got to his Knees he looked to the Side and brief eye contact was made

Hadrian Sprang off the Ropes and Jumped Driving Undertaker's head into the steel chair with a sickening Curb Stomp

Taker rolls onto his back eyes closed knocked completely unconscious

Hadrian Hooks his Leg and the referee counts the three count.

The Crowd stops silence what has just happened the Undertaker lost he's been pinned at WrestleMania?

The streak has ended.

Hadrian Stays down as he leans over his mentor holding his head in his arms Tears in his eyes looking to the knocked out Taker he Quietly whispered "Rennervate" Takers Eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes a grateful look on his face "Thank You" he mouthed to Hadrian who finally stood

The Fans Roaring in a mixture of Cheers and Shock at what they had just seen.

Hadrian stood as the Referee raised his arm

As Taker laid in the ring unmoving awake but still Dizzy from the match and the blood loss.

"Ladies & Gentlemen Your Winner AND STILL WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION

HADRIAN BLACK" Renee Announced on the Screen behind the stage 23 - 1 Showed.

Hadrian took the Championship from The referee and in an act of respect vacated the ring walking up the ramp as he reached the circular stage he looked back to see taker Sit up the Fans roar and a chant of "THANK YOU TAKER" Begin Hadrian Smiled and stepped through the curtain.


	13. Chapter 13

Monday Night Raw

Music - Digital Summer - Breaking Point

Raw Began as Hadrian's new Music hit.

"A New belt and New Music for the WWE Heavyweight Champion and no surprises there he beat the phenom last night" James explained

Hadrian walked out onto the Stage dressed in Jeans and a Hadrian Black T-Shirt under a red button down, Bandages around his torso and obvious stitches on his face, he looks like he'd lost a fight with a tiger and felt like it too

However he felt he wanted to be here as he had two major things on his mind.

He slid into the ring and stood up wincing as he bent his body around his bruises grabbing a microphone from renee whilst also giving his Uncle's wife a hug.

Hadrian stood in the ring his face bruised and scarred from last night evidence of stitches in his cheek and Bandages on his body yet here he stood in a Red Shirt and black Jeans the newly merged title belt on his shoulder he hangs it on the Ring ropes

Lifting a microphone to his mouth.

"Last night was the most important night of my career, i faced my mentor and not only did I survive but i won, i defeated the Undertaker, but before i talk about that, I'd like it if you all helped me right another part of my life, so at this moment I ask that My girlfriend the NEW WWE Women's Champion Paige to join me in the ring"

Hadrian waited as Paige's music hit the speaker system and through the curtain Walked the raven haired Womens champion

Her shoulder carrying the Red and Gold belt she won the night prior, she walked up the steps as Hadrian opened the ropes a look of mild amusement mixed with confusion on her face.

"Hadrian this isn't what we plan…" Paige started but was cut off as her boyfriend raised his hand

"Raven, i called out out here early and for a different reason to what we planned, I want to tell you and these amazing Fans a little story, do you guys mind if i take up some of your time for something personal?"

The fans cheered their consent as Hadrian continued

"The Undertaker brought me to WWE, he trained me, and NXT did the rest, I worked with my Uncle James and my cousin Scorpius and then I met a woman, a beautiful person inside and out

That person is standing with me wearing championship gold right now, and tonight the night after I mark my place in the History books. There's something i must, no something i very much want to do.

One question I have to Ask can you guys in the arena help me out?" Hadrian said as he took Paige's hand and as he started counting down got down onto one knee, a black velvet ring case holding a gold banded ring with a black gemstone on it"

"Paige Will You Marry Me" Hadrian Asked as the fans joined in with the proposal as a silence fell and Paige's face broke out into a huge Smile the audience made both her and Hadrian laugh with a 'YES' Chant

"Bryans gonna kill me" Hadrian muttered

Paige grabbed the microphone from Hadrian and said "Yes I Will" The couple kissed for the first time engaged Hadrian stepping back and lifting the mic again "Now the bit we did plan, last night i went to great lengths to win, now some people think i went too far Stomping my teachers skull into a steel chair and maybe it was a little brutal but it is my opinion that The Undertaker would want me to…"

Hadrian was cut off as the Lights went out and the Gong sounded before ministry kicked in and down the ramp walked The Undertaker entering the ring the phenom raised his arm to turn the lights on before approaching the couple slowly he put out his hand and The two men shook hands Taker looking from Hadrian to Paige and nodding his head before taking the Microphone from Hadrian

"After last night people keep talking asking if the deadman is truly dead, I remind you the Dead cannot be killed, I still reign as the conscience of WWE and I'm Honoured by my Apprentice besting me, My Legend is not finished yet"

Taker looked back to Hadrian and the message passed between the two "We'll tangle again"

Hadrian Smiled as Taker flashed the lights and Disappeared

"Well guys we just had a Raw opener to Remember forever" Mauro said

As Hadrian and Paige were making their way out of the ring passing by the announcers where James stood and Embraced Hadrian

And Renee did the same with Paige.

Backstage as the couple walked through the curtain Kane was waiting he motioned them to follow him leading them to Undertakers Room

They walked in followed by Kane as Taker smiled to the couple

"You did the right thing Kid"

Were the first words out of the legends mouth "I know you wanted to hear that, you beat me nothing less"

Standing from his chair Undertaker walked over and inspected the ring on Paige's finger

"Black Family heirloom, Sirius leave this for you?"

Hadrian nodded a tear welling up "Told me he intended to give it to his one and only but she fell during the first war and he wanted me to give it to mine" at this Paige's eyes widened at the significance of the ring.

"Sirius would approve you know, Kane & I may have been Thrown out of the family young but Sirius reached out to us over the years promised to bring us back into the family but we refused They may not be our real parents but they took us in and we can never repay them"

"Much like me then" Hadrian replied taker had a curious look on his face

"You took me in on a deadman's letter"

"And look at what you've become, the man who beat me, i assure you Hadrian i gave you my best, now You should return to your friends I believe The New Day have cashed in their rematch Clause you should accompany your Irish friends, The Black Alliance grows ever stronger

You can count on me and my ministry for support, well what's left of it right Brother" Taker said Kane nodding his arms folded

As the Couple left the locker room and headed for their locker room opening the door to find Finn and Becky dressed in their wrestling gear warming up

"Where the bloody hell did you pair swan off to, I wanted to be first to congratulate you" Becky said in mock anger

"Taker sent Kane to meet us, he wanted to talk to us in private, he told us to make this traveling thing into an on screen Faction, what do you guys think?"

"We're going by the Team name Hell's Circus" Becky piped up

"your entrance last night was amazing i love the idea" Hadrian said with a grin

"We're more than happy to faction up with you guys, We're pretty much a family anyway" Finn rationalised.

"Well We're not booked in matches tonight so we'll join you at ringside" Hadrian replied as he straightened up his shirt and pulled on his Black Family ring that indicated he was the head of house "Whats with the ring" Finn asked

"it was my godfathers, he left me the ring to give to my one and only and this ring was the one he wore to cement his union with her, they never married because of the war"

Becky walked into her corner of the room and pulled on a Leather ring mistresses jacket and top hat

"oh My… you got ring mistress gear made Bex?" Hadrian chuckled

"Yup we're taking this pet demon thing pretty seriously, it's also funny as heck we just mess about during entrances" the straight fire lass kicker joked as the Tag champions strapped on their title belts Becky wearing hers around her Waist and Finn's on her shoulder.

Hadrian put his belt on and handed Paige her title

The foursome laughing at how much gold they had

As they walked to gorilla Vince & Shane were waiting there

"Hadrian I didn't catch you last night to talk but i just want you to know how proud i was of that match you had" Vince said a huge smile on his face the 70 year old looking every bit his age

"You all performed great and We'll see you after your match My dad has an idea for the next PPV that you'll both love & hate us for" Shane said with a conspiratorial smirk on his face

"I take it you've followed Undertakers Advice and we can put the Black Alliance name plates we had made to use" Shane added

"When did He talk to you about that?"

"a month or so ago, he doesn't miss a thing does Taker" Vince replied as Finn's Music played the Irish Man slipping his chain harness on and handing the chain to Becky.

Finn and Becky led the way as Hadrian and Paige followed behind them.

In the Ring the New Day stood watching as Hell's Circus appeared on Stage

"Their opponents Representing The Black Alliance

Accompanied by WWE Women's Champion Paige & WWE Heavyweight Champion Hadrian Black

The Tag Team Champions

Finn Balor & Becky Lynch Hell's Circus" Renee Announced

As Becky Walked Finn to the ring Rearing him up at ringside as they walked around the ring the Irish demon stopping by the blonde ring announcer as she reached out and pet him like a terrifying dog

They slid into the ring as Paige & Hadrian joined Mauro & James on commentary.

"Uncle, Mr Ranallo" Hadrian greeted

"Mauro please Hadrian, to what do we owe the pleasure of you both on Commentary"

"We're supporting our Family members, The Black Alliance as you'll have heard us announced as, ia newly already has a lot of championship gold and we want to keep it that way" Hadrian explained

"in the ring there are two of Our best friends Becky and I have known each other for 7 years and Finn and my Fiance here came up through NXT together" Paige added showing off her engagement ring.

"Yes of course I must congratulate the two of you on your engagement earlier tonight on Raw" Mauro added

Inside the ring Kofi and Big E were the two competitors from the New Day as Xavier roamed ringside.

Becky locked up with Kofi, the Controlled frenzy not showing any gender bias Tonight as he pushed against becky as hard as he would any male opponent, Becky was no other opponent and breaking free of the lock up performed a backwards roll and sprang back to her feet delivering a high spin kick impacting the chest of Kofi knocking him back as Big E tagged in

Becky tagged in Finn and the Irishman ran rings round the bigger man E not able to get any offence on Finn eventually tagging Kofi back in Finn hit the bloody sunday on Kofi as Xavier climbed up on the Apron

"Excuse me a second guys, Raven hold my belt a sec please" Hadrian said as he passed the title to Paige and Walked up behind Xavier punching him the new day member falling off the apron, Hadrian pulled him up

And Dropped him with a Blackout neckbreaker

"Don't interfere" Hadrian said as he walked back onto commentary "Let's not see this one end on a DQ" Hadrian said as Finn came off the top with a Coup De Grace onto Kofi's chest

The Irishman pinning him down

For the three count.

"oh look i may as well have not sat down, good to see you Mauro, Uncle James" Hadrian quipped as he stood up and arm in arm walked to the ring where he opened the ropes for Paige.

Finn and Becky Celebrated and as Hadrian and Paige joined them in the ring Hugged their stable mates, when suddenly...

Music - No Chance

Vince McMahon walked onto the stage

"Alright Alright calm down, Congratulations Hell's Circus, but I have an Announcement"

The Chairman said

"Coming up in a few weeks is Backlash, in years gone by we would have had WrestleMania dream matches however this year we've decided we're going to do things a little differently around here backlash this year will be championship matches between our current champions and Former champions from years gone by"

"This is a huge announcement WWE Legends will challenge for the titles" Mauro explained

"To start with the women's championship will be defended in a singles no disqualification match between our current champion Paige and legendary women's champion Toronto Canada's own Trish Stratus" Vince Announced as Trish Stratus was shown on the titantron

"HOLY COW, MAURO TRISH STRATUS WILL BE RETURNING" James Yelled

"and my friend she will be facing Paige" Mauro replied equally excited

" secondly there is the WWE tag team championships as you said they were just defended by hell's Circus, furthermore they will be defended at the pay per view against the new age Outlaws" Vince announced as the Outlaws were shown on the screen

"joining our great commentary team will be a WWE Hall of famer Oklahoma's own Jim Ross" Vince announced as the fans cheered the return of the legendary commentator

" and finally the WWE heavyweight championship will be defended by our champion Hadrian lack against two opponents firstly Hollywood Megastar & 8 time WWE Champion The Rock

And 1 time UFC Heavyweight Champion & 4 Time WWE Champion Brock Lesnar"

James' eyes bulged as Mauro stuttered

"Hadrian vs Both Brock Lesnar and the Rock, no disrespect to our champion James but he's in pretty deep"

"Don't dance around it Mauro my nephew Hadrian Black is screwed" James said

Is the Ring Hadrian stared straight ahead unmoving Paige's arm still around him the beauty whispered in his ear "it'll be alright babe come on let's go"

The group walked to the back as vince's music hit and he left. search to say they all had huge matches coming up and neither of them had any idea how they were going to win the matches especially Hadrian


	14. Chapter 14

As Raw came around the group had finally took in that in 3 short weeks they'd all defend their titles against some of WWE's biggest stars from years gone by

Hadrian also would have Brock Lesnar to contend with

Finn and Hadrian trained a level above what they normally would do the two friends putting each other through intense attacks to sharpen their skills and resiliency.

The Sheet came around with segments for the night

Hadrian Got ready as he and the others were due to be interviewed by Renee in the ring.

As the time got closer they headed to the Curtain

"my guests at this time are several of the champions in WWE today

The Tag Team champions Hell's Circus, the Women's champion Paige and the WWE Heavyweight Champion Hadrian Black

Now known as, The Black Dynasty

Music - 12 Stones - We Are One(Yes i know it was the nexus's theme but it fits for the Dynasty)

Hadrian walked out first Paige at his side step behind was Finn and Becky all wearing their title belts and all dressed in formal attire in mostly black, the men had the Black Family Emblem on their jackets.

They entered the ring and stood opposite Renee who for a second looked slightly intimidated by the imposing figure of the four Stars but that passed at a wink and smirk from Hadrian as the music cut out.

"Guys thanks for sharing your time with me, I've got to ask why appear as the Dynasty right now, and what is the Black destiny"

Hadrian answered leaning into the microphone

"Did you know I'm distantly related to Undertaker Renee?, well I am his cousin a few removed took me in after my parents died

Treated me like a son he never had and then killed dead by terrorists the Black Dynasty is just that the revival of His family the same reason I am Hadrian Black both in WWE and legally"

"Finn Balor what made you and The Irish lass kicker join up with this group"

"Are you kidding me Renee, you were there when Undertaker walked in with this new apprentice who look at him in WWE Heavyweight Champion 4 months into his main roster debut, he's going all the way to the WWE Hall of Fame and one thing Finn Balor believes is greatness is contagious, Hadrian was one of my best friends in NXT and through our training we got to the WWE main roster and look at us already more gold than Fort Knox"

"Becky, anything to add?"

"I quite like the helpless look in the eye of an opponent when they realise there's no escape, i look forward to doing that to you Road Dogg" Becky said before winking at the camera

Renee a little creeped out at Becky's sudden bloodlust hesitated

"urm At backlash you defend against top superstars from the past, how will you prepare for this?"

"I'm ready for anything Trish throws at me, I've fought for my entire life to stand here holding this championship, i don't plan on letting it go" Paige answered

Renee looked to Finn who shrugged as Hadrian took the microphone

"I'm facing the most dangerous man ever to enter WWE, that alone has been enough to have people retire, add into that the Great one, he's an enormous challenge, but no man is unbeatable I proved that at WrestleMania when the apprentice beat the master, and I'll do it again at Backlash"

Guitars wailed as Next Big Thing played

Music - Next Big Thing

Through the curtain walked a bald Portly man in a business suit Leading his charge the beast Brock Lesnar, the man lifted a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen My name is Paul Heyman and my client The Beast incarnate Brock Lesnar is here to let the world know that at WrestleMania he will become WWE Heavyweight Champion, when he rips the heads off Hadrian Black and The Movie Star Dwayne Johnson"

Brock stood Smirking alongside his manager

Who continued

"Tonight however my client wishes to congratulate you on your recent engagement and hope you've enjoyed it thus far as in a few short weeks your world will end."

Before anyone could respond the Advocate and Beast walked away as Lesnar's music wailed one more time.

As the segment ended the Dynasty went to exit the ring

But the lights went out the Screen coming into life showing a bloodshot Eyeball

"We're coming" a cryptic voice spoke as the screen faded with a Crackle and the lights came back on

"What could that mean, Who's coming?" Mauro asked

"Don't look at me, I don't know" James shrugged

The Dynasty looked on dumbfounded before Their music played and they left the ring returning to the locker room.

The main event had Paige in a short match with Billie Kay.

The second Australian woman to join WWE put up one hell of a fight but came up short, as Paige broke free from the boyfriend stealer(Full nelson Bulldog) and As a homage to her own boyfriend now fiance caught Billie with the BlackOut Neck Breaker covering the knocked out 27 year old for the victory.

"The Women's champion continues her dominance last week she wins the title at WrestleMania and gets engaged and this week a victory over a promising young woman

The future looks bright for Paige" James explained.

Mauro nodded his agreement with his partner before adding

"And she will need to keep that momentum going partner as in a few short weeks she faces arguably the best women's champion in history"

Paige celebrated in the ring

As Billie rolled to the outside.

Paige walked back up the ramp

And through the curtain

Where Hadrian was waiting

He pulled the love of his life into a hug as the couple kissed.

Becky walked over and nudged the pale woman

"you actually have a room it's not here lovebirds break it up" the orange haired stunner said as Finn Stood off in the distance trying hard and failing not to laugh at his girlfriend's bluntness.


	15. Chapter 15

As Backlash edged ever closer

The weeks passed quicker.

At least that's how it felt a week on from The Proclamation that 'they' were coming

Hadrian Walked to the ring alone to face Jack Swagger, a non title match with a former champion, swagger may have had the size advantage but Hadrian finished him off in around 10 minutes a BlackOut Neckbreaker followed by a Fade to Black Curb Stomp

And Swagger laid out for the three count.

Hadrian stood in the ring and the lights went out again

The titantron showed five figures stood in shadows four were bigger than the other more feminine figure

"You call yourselves a family, We are a family, We're coming"

A voice spoke as the lights came back on.

Later in the night Hadrian watched from the back as The Rock appeared on Raw

Standing in the ring the fans very pleased to see him Rock lifted a Microphone

"Finally The Rock, Has come back to Monday Night Raw"

The fans roared their appreciation at the catchphrase Rock lifted the mic again the fans instantly quietened down in anticipation.

"The Rock is here not just to see the people, you see the last year someone has appeared who has got The attention of the most electrifying man in sports entertainment, that man is the Current WWE Heavyweight Champion Hadrian Black, The Rock watches WWE and the Rock knows a top star when he sees one, So The Rock is calling out The WWE Heavyweight Champion Hadrian Black right now"

Backstage Hadrian stood up

"Guess I'd better answer him"

He said picking up the Title

Finn sat on a nearby Sofa cuddled up to Becky gave him a envious smile as his close friend just got called out by The Rock.

"Go for it H" the irishman said

Hadrian grabbed his Big Gold Belt and headed to the door.

He walked down the Corridor to Gorilla and nodded to Richard the Sound Engineer who Pressed a few buttons and Hadrian's Group theme started up

Music - 12 Stones - We are One

Hadrian walked through the curtain

The fans split on him some Cheering for him others still struggling to forgive him for beating Undertaker.

Hadrian Stood atop the ramp and took a microphone from a Technical support guy

"Rock, firstly it's an honour to be meeting you, now you called me out here and I must admit I'm curiously awaiting what you have to say"

Hadrian had walked the length of the ramp by this point and he entered the ring with Rock.

"The Rock says this Hadrian Black… The Rock Offers his Hand in respect, not many people survive encounters with The Undertaker let alone defeat him, The Rock is looking forward to our match and…" Rock was reaching out his hand when.

"Music - Next Big Thing"

Brock Lesnar charged the ring like A Lion shown 400lbs of Raw Meat

He slid into the Ring as Hadrian and The Rock took Defensive positions Brock stopping his movement as the three stood in a Triangle staring eachother down.

Brock a second Later unloaded on Rock the Brawl starting

Hadrian jumping in to get the beast of the legend, Brock ducking and German suplexing Hadrian, the champ laying in a heap as Brock delivered an F5 to The Rock

The snarling beast walked over and pulled up Hadrian and An Equally devastating F5 followed.

Brock Lesnar stood tall over his fallen foes bodies. As he walked away like it was nothing.

5 or so minutes later Hadrian walked back through the curtain the WWE doctors waiting for him checking him for injuries before leaving him to Rejoin the Dynasty.

"That was horrible" Hadrian commented as he entered the locker room

"looked it too Finn added"

"Quite thankful we've only got the outlaws at Backlash Sunday" Becky added

"I'll find a way somehow no one is unbeatable" Hadrian replied as he straightened up and sat next to Paige

The group soon departed the arena hadrian taking time to Ice his Neck which was slightly sore from the german suplex.

Sunday Rolled around and the Black Dynasty arrived at the arena for Backlash

They found their locker room and dressed for the show

Hadrian was the Main Event

And Paige was Semi Main

Finn and Becky were fairly Early on in the show shortly after arrival they left the locker room In a blue and White coloured Attire.

The New Age Outlaws entered first, Road Dogg performing his rap as the two middle aged wrestlers walked the ramp to the ring, In the ring Road Dogg lifted the Microphone

"You damn right, the outlaws are back and we're here fo D, Gold baby Hell's Circus ain't got nothin' on us

And that's the truth"

"And if you're not down with that we got two words for ya SUCK IT" Billy Gunn added

Music - CFo$ Catch your breath

The music started the smoke machines billowed the blue lighting out of the smoke Walked Becky as Finn Crawled

Raising his arms as the music hit it's peak the irish team walked to the ring Becky letting Finn off the chain this time as the Demon Stalked around the ring two or three times looking like an intimidating man eating monster eventually entering the ring and Standing staring down the opposing team.

The match began Quickly Finn controlling the early parts as he outsped both outlaws

And after 10 minutes dropped Road Dogg with bloody Sunday as Becky Laid out Gunn with the Bexploder.

Finn looked to the corners

Indicating to Becky to Climb as he did the same both Black Dynasty members leaping Landing on an outlaw each with a Coup De Grace pinning their opponents for the win.

Backstage Renee Young knocked at the door of the black Dynasty

"Hadrian, Paige do guys mind if we have a chat about later tonight" the Canadian said indicating the camera crew behind her

"yeah okay come on in" Paige said he allowed the blonde interviewer and camera operator and sound guy into the room

The tech team quickly set up their equipment and Renee picked up a WWE branded microphone going live to the PPV

Guys I'm joining here by the WWE heavyweight champion Hadrian black and his fiance Paige the WWE women's champion.

Guys thank you for giving me some of your time tonight, now I've got to ask tonight you're both competing with quite frankly some of the best wrestlers in your divisions in the history of WWE, Paige tonight you're facing to Trish Stratus and Hadrian you're going into a triple threat contest with Brock Lesnar and the rock my question is are you guys ready for matches on this level?"

Hadrian looked on for a few seconds before answering

" Renee how long have you known me, in all that time have you ever known me to fear my opponents, I'll admit my chances of coming out tonight as WWE heavyweight champion they are slim.

But What I am going to do is I'm going to fight I'm going to enter the ring and I'm going to fight like my life depends upon it.

and quite frankly with a guy like Brock Lesnar it is a fight to the death and I will fight because my life does depend upon this I'm going to beat Brock Lesnar I don't particularly Mind The Rock being there because this is all about me and Brock Lesnar last week he suplexed to me and it hurt it really really hurt I owe him for that, I owe him for that, now I believe part of your question involved my lovely wife to be here so I'll let her give her opinions excuse me" Hadrian replied standing up and walking out of shot

" Paige you're facing Trish Stratus tonight how do you feel"

" Trish Stratus is one of the reasons I got into the wrestling business.

I've always wanted to face Trish Stratus and tonight I get the opportunity the opportunity I've been waiting a lifetime for and I'm going to make the most of it it's me the anti diva vs the diva of the decade how do you think I feel" Paige replied

Thank you for your time Paige, Hadrian guys back to you at ringside"

Renee and her crew quickly headed out of the locker room as Finn and Becky returned from their match, both looking exhausted.

"You're up next Paige, Hadrian noted as Paige pulled on her ring Jacket and kissed Hadrian"

"Have fun out there babe, you've worked so hard for this" Hadrian called after her as she disappeared through the corridor.

Paige briefly turning and flashing her fiance a bright smile turning with swish.

Ringside

Music - Time to Rock and Roll

Trish Stratus several years after her last match and it was great to be back Trish's attire for this match was black wrestling pants and a cut off shirt showing off the physique that years of Stratusphere yoga had given her. Her hair now back to a natural brunette colour different from her platinum blonde locks of her wrestling career she reach the ring sliding into the Ring and climb into the second turnbuckle raising her hand the fans cheer their appreciation for the multiple time women's champion.

Paige' s theme played as the champion appeared

She made her way down the ramp and into the ring looking at her opponent across the ring Paige smiled internally

"May the best woman win" Trish said offering her hand to Paige who accepted it instantly shaking the hall of famers hand"

This match is scheduled for one fall And is for the WWE women's championship.

Introducing first from Toronto Canada WWE Hall of famer Trish Stratus.

Her opponent from Norwich England the WWE women's champion Paige"

The referee rang the bell

As Trish and Paige locked up.

Back and forth the match went as Paige threw everything she had at the hall of famer and Trish showed that she had not lost even a single step in the years since her retirement, clearly her yoga training had kept her in spectacular shape.

at one point it looks as though Trish had won the match when she delivered a chick kick to Paige, The Raven haired beauty and women's champion hitting the mat like a ton of bricks Trish went to the top and tried for a moonsault however missed as Paige got her knees up the impact laying trish out as Paige got to her feet and motioned that this match was over hooking the arms of Trish lifted her into the PTO lifting her hard and tight as Trish screamed out in pain Paige holding the move on for close on a minute before Trish agonisingly took the only option available to her and was forced to tap out.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE women's champion Paige"

Later in the night it was time for the Main Event

Finn, Becky and Paige had changed into their casual clothes as Hadrian prepared for his match, had his face paint on and his Gear and was putting on his ring jacket it was time.

He lifted the Championship belt and placed it around his waist Paige Buckling it from behind

He turned and gave his fiance a searing kiss "wish me luck babe"

"you'll be fine, I'll be waiting" Paige replied putting a hand on her hip seductively winking at her fiance

Hadrian turned and walked to the curtain As the Rock was joined in the ring by Brock Lesnar

Music - 12 Stones - We Are One

Hadrian walked through the curtain he raised the belt high as he walked down the ramp handing it off to the referee who Raises it

"The following contest is a Triple Threat Match and is scheduled for one fall for the WWE Heavyweight Championship, introducing first from Miami Florida standing 6 foot 5, weighing in at 260lbs The Rock" Rock posed and raised his arms as the fans cheered

" his opponent from Minneapolis Minnesota standing 6 foot 3 inches, weighing in at 286 lb the beast incarnate Brock Lesnar" Brock Stood stoically looking intimidating"

" and introducing the WWE Heavyweight Champion from London England standing in at 5 foot 6 weighing in at 200 lb

Hadrian Black"

The bell rang as the trio of Superstars looked upon each other and circled both Hadrian and the rock were wary of Brock Lesnar where is Brock just had a look of its time to kill people and kill people he did as Brock dominated the match for the first 5 minutes throwing Hadrian and the rock around like they were simple sand bags on his 80 Acre Estate.

However for some reason the Beast didn't once attempt to end the the match he would just simply continue dominating his two smaller opponents.

After taking the third F5 the Rock rolled to the outside of the Ring Brock turned towards Hadrian who was half sitting half slumped in the corner breathing heavily sweat dripping down his forehead the Rock slid back into the ring and began throwing the signature rock punches at Brock Lesnar.

Lesnar was stunned as Hadrian got back to his feet walking over towards the Beast kicking him in the balls and dropping him with a blackout neckbreaker Hadrian got to his feet and looked at The Rock the two men staring across the Downed beast and they began to fight back and forth Hadrian and the rock fought.

The Rock catching Hadrian and locking him into a rock bottom but Hadrian's slipping out and attempting the Blackout neckbreaker however the Rock was wise to that and kicked Hadrian in the stomach with the back of his foot, these two men fought back and forth as Brock Rolled to the outside and then suddenly the lights would go out, on the Titantron screen we saw a timer and it had ticked down to zero a deeply creepy voice spoke "we're here we've come it's time"

Adrian and the rockland on the ropes awaiting whomever it was who was coming but instead of anybody coming through the curtain a video played it had the WWE live indicator on which show did it was happening backstage and we saw the Locker Room of the black Alliance for men and one woman stood by the doorway all of them with long dark hair and beards dressed in hillbilly attire with the leader in a Hawaiian shirt and white trousers.

"Hadrian black I'm here to take your family, you call yourself a family will my name is Bray Wyatt it's time to pay the Piper"

The three Huge masked men broke through the door as Bray Wyatt stood in front of the camera with a short brunette woman in what resembled an ancient wedding dress the two laughing maniacally

Without a second thought Hadrian slid out of the ring and charged up the ramp through the curtain and into the back, he ran down the corridors turning left then right arriving at his locker room where the door had been kicked in Finn laid in a corner his black shirt ripped open blood all over his face completely knocked out Becky was face down on a broken glass table also unconscious and Paige?, Paige was gone along with the Wyatt Family"

Hadrian rushed through the door running almost head on into Shane Mcmahon followed by ambulance crews

"Hadrian i got here as quickly as i could"

"You didn't get here quick enough though did you, who the hell was that" Hadrian Road grabbing the shirt of Shane McMahon and physically lifting him a little, Hadrian on the verge of tears as Vince McMahon arrived "about to yell but a dark gloved hand stopped him as Undertaker flanked by Kane, came into the room

"Hadrian let Shane Go, it's not his fault" takers said calmly

Hadrian let his grip go as Shane gave Undertaker a thankful look

"They've taken her, Taker, those those whoever they are have taken Paige" Hadrian said

As Paramedics were working on Finn and Becky

"We saw, we know as much as you do kid" Undertaker replied

"Hadrian" Vince said

"Go with your friends to the hospital I promise We will find this Wyatt Family and get your fiance back"

In the corner the TV was still on and the announcement was heard

"Here is your winner by PINFALL and New WWE heavyweight champion Brock Lesnar"

Hadrian sadly followed the paramedics as they wheeled Finn & Becky out on stretchers

"Wherever you are baby I promise you I will find you"


	16. Chapter 16

Finn breathed deeply as he felt the Air enter his lungs a choked a little as the air hit his bruised lung

He opened his eyes the light stinging as it his eye for the first time in more than 12 hours

A nurse appeared in his view

"Are you okay Mr Balor you've been resting for hours?"

"where's Becky?" Finn asked his voice hoarse

"Ms Lynch she's in the next room she woke up earlier your friend Mr. Black is with her"

"Hadrian is here?"

"Mr. Black has sat by your side since you came in

He hasn't slept he sat watching you, is he a close friend? "

"He's like my brother, why is breathing difficult nurse?"

"You've got bruising on your right lung you need to take it easy i'll go and get in a moment please if you need it use the oxygen mask" The nurse said as she walked from the room

Finn watched as her shadow entered the next room, taking a deep breath from the Oxygen mask Finn watched as The nurses shadow passed his window as A larger shadow followed he blinked as Hadrian walked in supporting Becky who held a crutch in the other arm, The irish lass Was helped into a chair at Finn's bedside, Finn looked her over noticing signs of Stitches in her face and Bandages around her Abdomen.

"How're you feeling Demon boy?" Becky asked a small smile lighting her Beautiful face.

"I feel like a 7 foot bearded monster beat the crap out of me, what about you?" Finn said pushing the button to sit up in bed

"I feel the same, funny that" Becky said

"I'm going to make them pay Finn" Hadrian said a slight growl in his voice

"Hadrian I'm sorry we couldn't stop…" the Irishman started before Becky cut him off.

"I've already talked to him about it darlin', We're all in the cue there, Undertaker included according to Shane"

"Becky told me she saw nothing Before being knocked out, what did you see Finn?"

Finn took a deep breath from the oxygen before replying

" the door burst in i rushed the big bald ginger one, he hit me in the head with something gold on his hand probably brass knuckles i woke up here, i'm sorry mate i wish i could tell you more" Finn said his voice filled with sorrow.

"It's not your fault brother, i don't blame you or becky try and get better alright, i call you my family because you are and right now i'm going to Raw if he's going to show up anywhere to get to me it'll be there" Hadrian said as he turned to leave

"Hadrian?" Becky called "be careful, we love you too"

Hadrian smiled indicating a small bit of wood protruding from his jacket pocket "just in case" he said quietly before leaving the room entering a quiet toilet stall and disapparating.

Monday Night Raw Arena

McMahon Office

Vince paced the office as Shane stood leaning against the wall

Undertaker stood in the opposite corner Kane A pace behind him.

"Hadrian won't take this lying down, and frankly I don't blame him" Undertaker said

"What does he have to achieve by taking Hadrian's fiance, it doesn't make sense" Shane added

"Hadrian is an interesting Person for anyone who can read people, I myself was drawn to him immediately when i met him, whoever this Bray Wyatt is he must be seeking out the inner power Hadrian possesses, the problem is people have done that before and it didn't end well for them"

Shane's eyes widened

"you don't think Hadrian could try to Y'know Kill these Wyatts"

Takers Face darkened

"I don't doubt if the need arises Hadrian will do anything to get Paige back

Later in the Night Raw began

As No Chance played out on the Speakers and Vince walked through the curtain onto the Stage Shane following his dad

The two McMahon's entered the ring as the lights dimmed and

Music - Darkside

Undertaker & Kane walked to the ring Both men with the posture of men who had zero patience.

"first the chairman and now the Phenom, what are we about to see James"

"I can't even begin to guess Mauro but i do think it may have something to do with the blatant Attack on the Black Dynasty last night and the disappearance of WWE's Women's champion" James replied as Undertaker raised his arm turning the lights back on

Vince took a microphone

"Last night The WWE was beset by Cultists that's all i can call them, Whoever they were they put promising tag team Hell's Circus in the Hospital and Hadrian Black's current whereabouts are unknown not only that but they kidnapped the women's champion." Vince explained Undertaker cutting him off

"Bray Wyatt this is WWE's Soul talking to you, Calling you out to the ring RIGHT NOW!" The Phenom said

Seconds passed the lights eventually fading

The titantron lighting up showing Bray Wyatt stood in a dark room lit by Candles enclosed in glass lanterns

"Undertaker you talk about being the heart and soul of WWE but it's not you i want" the camera moved showing Paige tied to a Pillar her clothing damaged and dirty signs of dried blood on her face and exposed abdomen her mouth was gagged. Beside her was Sister Abigail.

"I took the biggest prize i could and Your apprentice the Master of Death couldn't stop me I'm growing attached to my prize" the bearded preacher replied

"My followers are in the arena tonight They are more than enough to deal with you.

Down the ramp slowly walked three Huge masked men

The bald Ginger Erick Rowan, the Wide Tall Braun Strowman

And The Wild eyed Luke Harper walked through the curtain

Undertaker indicated to Vince to Stay out of the way as Kane pulled his glove tighter

The Three large men reached the ring but before they rushed Undertaker and Kane

Down the ramp Came Hadrian

He dove into Strowman punching him with unbounded fury, Strowman shrugged most of the offence off but soon Realised that was foolish as Undertaker unloaded the hardest right hand the man had ever felt strowman stepped back Kane had Hit Rowan and Shane was unloading on Harper

The three Wyatt's backed out of the ring the Two McMahon's Two Brothers and Hadrian staring them down

"Ah Hadrian I knew you couldn't resist helping your mentor, Tell me boy, how much does Ms Glampire here mean to you?" Bray Wyatt said over the video link up

"Wyatt I may not be champion, but I will find you and I promise if you harm a single hair on her head I will remove yours" Hadrian Growled

Wyatt Laughed as Sister Abigail walked into shot holding a Whip the video started to fade to black as The Sick woman Whipped Paige the wails of his Fiance digging into Hadrian's mind, he dropped to his knees in the ring Vince giving a look to undertaker who turned out the lights and Grabbing Hadrian Disappeared The lights coming back on as Vince and Shane stood with Kane.

Shane stepped forward swallowing the Bile that had risen up into his throat

"I apologise for that folks we had no idea that was going to happen so urm tonight WWE Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar will be in action with John Cena Thanks for being here for Monday night Raw"

Shane quickly exited the ring With Vince as the Chairman's music played.

Backstage

Shane and Vince arrived at The Office Undertaker was standing facing Hadrian who had a murderous look in his eye.

"book me in a match with the Wyatts, I'm going to beat them so badly they will tell me where he's keeping her"

Vince looked to the younger man

"I can't put you in the ring in this state of Mind, Plus the Wyatts don't work here so i can't book them anywhere"

Hadrian stormed out of the office walking straight to the curtain the Music producer looked unsure but played Hadrian's music as requested

Music - 12 Stones We are One

Hadrian walked down the Ramp grabbing Renee's microphone

The blonde looking concerned at her husband's nephew's expression

"you ok?" she whispered as he passed her

"Wyatts, I know your leader isn't here but i know you three hillbillies are well I'm right here and i'm not leaving until you come out and tell me what I want"

Hadrian threw down the microphone as through the curtain walked the three giants.

"Hadrian is making a bold move here James" Mauro said as the trio of bearded men entered the ring their sheer size outnumbering Hadrian by several hundred lbs

Hadrian rushed the Wyatts his fury overtaking him as he threw punch after punch eventually finding himself On the losing end

Strowman held the former champions arms behind him as Harper pulled back to clothesline him.

"i Can't watch this" James Yelled throwing his headset down and sliding into the ring

The large former Military man clattering Harper with a lariat

And Doing the same to Rowan

The two former Fallen Angels Meeting each other's gaze as they Worked in tandem clearing the ring

As the three Wyatts were backing up the ramp Bray Wyatt appeared on the screen

"You Like punishment don't you boy well so does little miss Glampire, however I'll give you a chance to get her back In 2 weeks at The next special event but next week you And your uncle face my followers you win and you can pick our match stipulation, Lose and i'll pick, Abigail whip her again i like the way she screams" the Crazed cult leader announced

"You have a deal Wyatt when the Fallen Angels beat your followers you and me with Battle in my Mentor's signature match

BURIED ALIVE"


	17. Chapter 17

A week passed and Hadrian stood in Undertakers room the deadman sat on his high backed chair and Hadrian sat opposite.

"Buried Alive are you sure that's wise?" Undertaker asked

"You know my record in that match is sketchy at best"

"I know and I don't really care I'm going to hurt Bray Wyatt for what he's done to Paige, with or without your support" Hadrian replied turning his back on his mentor

The door slammed shut without anyone their Hadrian turned to see Undertaker his eyes rolled back in his head

"NEVER QUESTION MY LOYALTY BOY, I WILL ALWAYS SUPPORT YOU" the furious Undertaker replied Kane taking a step forward putting a hand on his brother's shoulder before glaring at Hadrian

"ok I'm sorry, but he's torturing her & I can't stop him you understand?"

Taker nodded "Apology Accepted, now go find your Uncle and get ready, After the match you and I are going to florida, to prepare you for Buried Alive"

Hadrian smiled before heading out towards his locker room turning the corner he spotted two figures he had not expected to see.

"Finn?, Bex?, you're out of hospital?" Hadrian said shocked

The two irish wrestlers turned as their friend walked over holding the door as Becky limped in followed by Finn

Becky pulled the dark haired former world champion into a hug

"Good to see ya Hadrian, we had to be here, we saw what you did on Raw" The orange haired stunner said as she released Hadrian who hugged Finn who was looking pretty good for a man who bruised his lung two weeks ago

"I'd ask if you were mad, but i know you are so it's a silly question, I want to help you get ready however i can" Finn added

The door opened as James entered dressed in his commentary suit his gear bag over his shoulder the bag marked up with the Fallen Angels logo

"Didn't think I'd be doing this again so soon, but you know what they say Blood is thicker" James said as he put down his bag and shook his nephew's hand

"Thanks for the backup Uncle?" Hadrian replied

"it's James, Hadrian you know that, and i wasn't going to let those giant cultist rednecks destroy you that's not how family works"

The two former fallen angels changed Hadrian into his old gear james into his fallen Angel gear when the call came for the match

James got up from the stretching he was doing

"Good luck lads" Finn said

"Go kick their arses, you Angels" Becky added

The two smiled as they walked out

"Feels odd to be doing this again" Hadrian said

"You're telling me i keep wondering why i'm not at ringside" James said as they arrived at gorilla

The Music technical support indicating their music was ready they took position behind the curtain

Ringside

Renee got into the Ring as Luke Harper & Erick Rowan walked to ringside

"Introducing first from parts unknown The Wyatt Family"

Music - Black Veil Brides - Fallen Angels

Renee raised the mic

"And their opponents Reuniting for one night only, Hadrian Black, James Evans, The Fallen Angels"

James and Hadrian burst through the curtain

The fans excited to see the angels back together

James headed down the lefthand side and Hadrian the Right slapping hands with the fans before meeting each other in front of the announcers table where Renee had sat next to mauro both laughing at their antics James grabbed his wife and kissed her before shaking Mauro's hand.

"James clearly hasn't forgotten how to be a fallen angel Renee"

"He's only doing this once more, let's let him have his fun the Wyatt Family are in the ring they don't look to be having fun"

The bell rang as Hadrian stood on the apron letting James start the match with Rowan.

James showed his speed and agility from his military background but each hit he laid on rowan didn't seem to have much effect, Janes eventually tagged in Hadrian who rushed the giant ginger his offence having little effect too but the matches length clearly starting to break down Rowans resistance

Hadrian would tag James back in who delivered the Angel Drop (Cutter) Rowan stayed down for a count of two before powering out of the cover the former captain of The Shield tagging his nephew back in Hadrian followed up waiting for Rowan and Catching him with the BlackOut Neck Breaker the three count following as James speared Harper off the apron.

Music - Black Veil Brides - Fallen Angels

"Renee they did it, the Fallen Angels have defeated two members of Bray Wyatts cult and now it's set Hadrian Black vs Bray Wyatt in a Buried Alive Match at WWE's Buried Alive Special event Unforgiven"

Renee stood and raised her microphone

"Here are your winners Hadrian Black & James Evans The Fallen Angels

The two Angels embraced in the ring but their celebrations were cut short as the Titantron burst into light Bray Wyatt stood in a dark room holding a whip

Behind him was Paige tied to the pole as she often was in the videos

"Well Done boys you've secured your fate little black prince i'll finish you and make this little beauty mine for now Abigail please get the Branding iron Ready i'm going to put my mark on her ready for the Aftermath of buried alive when i take her permanently" the sick cult leader said with a very self satisfied grin plastered on his face as the image faded out with Paige taking yet another whipping

James paced around the ring

Hadrian grabbed a microphone but the video cut out completely

"urm Ladies and gentlemen I have to apologise for the words of Bray Wyatt but you will see him face Hadrian Black in a little over a week for the freedom of Paige" Mauro said

The Fallen Angels walked up the ramp and through the curtain in the gorilla position stood Vince, Shane, Kane, Finn,Becky & Undertaker

"Let's Go" Hadrian said

Undertaker eyed him briefly before nodding to the closest thing to a son he has

"when this is finished we will awaken your true darkness you know that?"

"I need my true power to end Wyatt and save My Raven"

Taker smiled before he walked over Finn & Becky "Are you two sure you want to help him the way we discussed?"

Without hesitation Finn replied

"you had your Acolytes Deadman Hadrian shall have his" the irishman said his fingers interlocked with Becky's

"Good Come then we leave immediately Awakening ones darkside is taxing"

"My Father & I wish you the best Hadrian and we promise anything you do will be understood" Shane said as the two McMahon's and James watched as Hadrian Black, Finn Balor, Becky Lynch & The Brothers of Destruction walked out of sight.

"I hope we've made the correct choice Son" Vince said

"I believe we have dad, Wyatt has to pay" Shane replied "And The true Hadrian Black will be the entity to do it"


	18. Chapter 18

WWE PERFORMANCE CENTRE

WINTER PARK, FL

2 Days before Unforgiven

William Regal had cleared a section of the centre at Undertakers request.

In the room stood Undertaker & Kane on one side of the room

And Hadrian, Finn & Becky standing on the other side.

Hadrian was stood shirtless Finn to his right and Becky to his left.

"feel my power as i reach out to you" Undertaker said his voice deep and Booming as he channeled his powers into reaching and tugging at Hadrian's darkside

Suddenly everything snapped and Hadrian responded

"My mentor I can feel it"

Hadrian's Magic flowed through him giving him a similar Aura to that of Undertaker

"Now Reach out and share your strength with your Acolytes"

Undertaker commanded

Finn and Becky took hold of Hadrian's hands and the power of Hadrian's magic Ran through the three of them each of them snapping awake their eyes focused

"How do you all feel" Undertaker asked

"I can feel Hadrian & Becky's presence" Finn replied

"Speak to your Ministry" Undertaker said locking eyes with Hadrian

'Guys can you hear me?' Hadrian thought as he imagined his two friends

"Woah that was weird your face appeared in my mind" Becky said a huge smile on her face

"You three are in complete synchronisation now Kane & i will give you one more blast of our power to trigger your inner strengths, in order to remain in control you must hold onto each other mentally, are you ready?

Hadrian turned to Finn the one and off Demon King nodded, Hadrian turned to Becky the irish lass kicker rolling her eyes before nodding they linked hands as they each remembered each other as Undertaker closed his eyes and instantly his presence entered their minds they all faded into darkness

An hour later Hadrian opened his eyes and looked to becky who smirked back at him her posture having changed

"I'm ready Hadrian" She spoke

"Finn sends his regards At Unforgiven the Demon King Balor Feeds" Finn spoke his attitude being that of the ring persona he applied

Undertaker poked into their minds

"Now allow yourselves to rest"

"NO" Hadrian growled

"we rest when our family is complete, we rest when Bray Wyatt lays Buried"

Finn nodded eagerly he reached to becky and held her close

"I am the Demon King and You are my Queen" Balor spoke "We will make you look like my queen" he added as the Couple walked to a mirror and began creating Paint for Becky

Hadrian faced his Mentors

"I'm going to hurt Bray Wyatt, thank you for giving me this power my Phenom" Hadrian spoke Undertaker stopped him

"I am but your teacher, you are like a son to me passing on my power to you is what i have always wanted, I had some attire made for your match please wear it when you Exorcise that pretender to the dark throne"

Kane pulled a trunk from the corner opening it to Reveal leather like wrestling pants with Hadrian's Symbol on the sides of the legs and a sleeveless top The Symbol on the chest being that of the deathly hallows Hadrian pulled on the attire and faced his mentor who handed him a black Hooded leather trench coat

"A gift my own personal Coat, wear it and feel my powers when you do"

Undertaker bowed to his apprentice Reaching out his hand Hadrian taking it and pulling the man into a hug

The two dark souls sharing a moment before Kane coughed

The two men parting Undertaker clearing his throat

"I've arranged for you to Exhibition your new strength on an NXT LIVE show tonight then we set out for Unforgiven

Balor and Becky walked over Finn having applied his Demon body paint and Becky having a similar design on her face her hair pulled back to allow her facial features to prominently display.

During NXT Live the trio faced off against Hugo Knox Bin Wang & An unnamed girl

The match lasting a few minutes as the Awakened trio had what may as well have been an exhibition of their moves

The match ending with Hadrian Stomping Wang's head as Knox took a Coup de Grace and the young woman tapped out to the disarm-her.

Returning to the back where Undertaker met them a smile on his face.

Three days later WWE Unforgiven went live

Hadrian, Becky and Finn arrived moments before the main event match all three of them already dressed for the match, Finn & Becky in wrestling attire both wearing body and face paint, Hadrian in his new gear from Undertaker they walked into Gorilla to everyone watching in complete silence however through their internal communication they planned for the match.

"Keep him isolated if you see his boys anywhere near ringside drop them, Wyatt is mine"

"We've got you Hadrian you won't be disturbed"

MUSIC - LIVE IN FEAR

Bray Wyatt walked to the ring lantern in hand above the ring locked in a shark cage was Paige the winner would claim the terrified women's champion

Music - Avenged Sevenfold - This Means War

The arena lights darkened before huge pyro explosions went off

Through the curtain and literal curtain of smoke walked Hadrian Black.

"He's been away to get ready for tonight training with the master of darkness and mind games, but he's back here tonight Hadrian Black Rises and it is buried Alive Time" Mauro announced

"His Opponent he is the Master of Death Hadrian Black" Renee said before leaving the ring Hadrian looked up above the ring making eye contact with Paige his beautiful raven the fury rising inside him as he let out his darkness Hadrian charged down the ramp sliding into the ring and unloading on Bray Wyatt

The two men engaging in a very physical brawl the bigger Wyatt not having the expected advantage as Hadrian seemed to be hitting him with more power than could be expected.

The brawl soon made it's way up the Ramp and down to the grave site

An 8 foot mound of Dirt with a Grass patch and six foot deep grave atop it a shovel was dug into the ground by the stone That read Hadrian Black vs Bray Wyatt, Wyatt grabbed the shovel and swung it trying to impact the head of his opponent, Hadrian ducked and kicked Bray in the stomach the oversized man Bending over winded Hadrian jumped pushing off the grass curb stomping the face of fear into his own shovel Wyatt rolled backwards into the grave, but the Shovel fell in with him.

"Bugger" Hadrian yelled as he dropped down into the grave where Bray was coming round from the curb stomp and as he got up grabbed Hadrian banging his head into the side of the grave.

Both men groggy stood in the grave exchanging slow laboured punches.

Bray Wyatts Goons arrived followed by Hadrian's Acolytes as Finn and Becky smashed steel chairs over the backs of the men who hospitalised them, Finn approaching the grave and pulling Hadrian free of Bray, the cult leader pulling himself out of the grave facing the two Demonic Acolytes and Master of Death standing in front of his cult all knocked out

For once Bray's face said fear his eyes widening as Hadrian out a hand out and Finn handed him a chair a huge Crash rang out as Hadrian Clobbered Bray on top of his head the impact causing Bray's Eyes to roll back in his head Hadrian catching him and dropping him with a Blackout neckbreaker the two Acolytes rolling Bray into the Grave

Hadrian looked around as He spied the JCB Digger that had been used to build the grave site

"get that" he said Finn nodding and getting in the Digger driving it forward and loading up on dirt from the giant graveside pile raising the digger full of dirt above Brays body

Before getting out and handing the keys to Hadrian who took Finn's place in the JCB Emptying the Digger over Wyatt completely filling the Grave as Finn & Becky watched on smiles on their faces

Hadrian climbed out of the Digger as the bell rang embracing Finn & Becky before the trio walked into the ring where Paige's Cage had been lowered

The door was unlocked and Paige almost leapt out of the cage into the arms of her future husband

"You did it babe you won" Paige said

"I promised you I'd get you back Raven, by any means necessary"

"Hadrian what did you do to Becky and Balor?" Paige asked

Hadrian laughed and kissed her

"Long story Raven, we'll talk later let's go" Hadrian replied as the two couples walked up the ramp to the back Finally reunited as a family.


	19. Chapter 19

Following the buried alive match Paige was examined by WWE's doctor who diagnosed no major injuries only minor burns and cuts the cuts he stitched up and burns gave her ointment.

The following night on Raw The Black Dynasty started the show

Hadrian stood ahead of the others a microphone in hand.

"Last Night Bray Wyatt paid the price for meddling with my family, he took My beautiful raven and I went as far as anyone should to get her back"

Paige took a step forward "Bray Wyatt thought he could control me, and now he is gone buried under six feet of dirt where he belongs before i went away I beat the most popular woman in wwe history and…"

Music - Recognition

Charlotte Flair walked out on stage Naomi stood by her side

"Look who's back, It's the woman who caused her man to Kill someone, For the sake of WWE I'm going to take you out..."

"oh you think do you, Princess, after spending a month locked in a Bloody shed I'm ready to Fight" the Raven haired woman said as she took up a combat stance

Hadrian put an arm around her

Slipping the microphone from her grasp

"Hey Charlotte How about you go and grab someone from the back i'm sure plenty of the guys know you intimately, and come back later tonight and You and your Man Friend can Take on Raven & I?"

Charlotte laughed

"I'm not getting in the ring with you murderer however I do want to see you and you both beaten I'll find you some opponents there's a few people who want a piece of you"

The Two women walked off the stage.

Backstage Vince's Office

Hadrian and Paige stood in the Office of Vince McMahon

"Are you two sure you want to take that match, you only got finished with Wyatt last night" Vince said

"We're sure Mr McMahon, Charlotte was an issue before my Kidnapping, She's a coward Give her to me at the next special event"

"beat her chosen team tonight and we'll talk how's that?" Vince suggested

"Deal" Hadrian replied as the couple walked outside

"God damn those kids have moxie, i like it"

"you expect anything less of an Undertaker taught kid?" Shane said amused

"Touche Shane Touche" Vince replied

Shane's Phone rang

"Shane O Mac?" Shane started

His face sinking as he made for the door

"stay right there I'll meet you.

Black Dynasty Locker Room

Hadrian pulled on his Jacket over his ring attire

As Paige Straightened her gear and Strapped her belt on, the couple alone in the room As Finn & Becky had gone to catering

"You ready Raven?" Hadrian asked with a smirk

"I wish people would stop asking me that, You heard the doctors I'm fine Miraculously" Paige replied

"I know, it's just good to have you back Raven, I feel complete again"

"Aww that is the most romantic thing i've ever heard, love you" Paige replied the couple sharing a kiss before exiting the Locker room heading for the curtain Paige's music hitting as they arrived and the Raven haired woman going straight through the curtain Hadrian watching on amused.

Ringside

Music - Fade

Paige burst through the curtain "I'm Back Bi****s" She screamed on the ramp sliding into the ring as Renee lifted the Microphone

"Introducing first from Norwich, England The Women's Champion Paige"

MUSIC - Avenged Sevenfold - This means War

Hadrian came through the curtain raising his Arms and Walking down the ramp

He slid into the ring joining Paige

"And her Partner from Parts Unknown The Master of Death Hadrian Black"

As the couple awaited their opponent Renee got a note from the ringside assistant

Music - Wolfpac - Jimmy Hart, Howard Helm & C Murder

"Their opponents Representing the New World Order & The Kliq, Tori Poch & Syxx Pac

The former X Pac Sean Waltman & his Girlfriend from the year 2000 Tori Poch walked onto the stage both decked out in nWo style black and White but instead of nWo the outfits read Kliq

Backstage,

Vince's Office

What the hell is going on The Kliq?" Vince said his face reddening

Shane's face paled

"Dad you Don't think he's involved do you?"

"Go and Find Undertaker…"

"No need Vince I'm already here The Kliq not again!" The Legend said walking into the office.

In the Ring

Hadrian and Paige looked on confused as the two nWo members entered the ring

And shed their T shirts Tori in a Tube top with Kliq written on it and Black Tights

Syxx in his wrestling gear with Syxx Pac & Kliq written on it.

Hadrian & Syxx started out locking up Pac showing he still had skills but was slower than hadrian as he'd slowed down as he'd aged.

Hadrian began to control the match up but each time he did Pac would take back control with underhand tactics After about ten minutes he hit the Master of Death with a low blow and an X Factor, the move driving Hadrian face first into the floor.

Pac Stood in the corner and climbed the ropes mocking the fans

"I'm the greatest, Make some Noise" he yelled

Hadrian ran at him and Dropkicked him in the back the impact sending him sprawling.

Tori stepped through the ropes and Walked towards Hadrian seductively

"hey baby don't you want to feel the touch of a real woman?" she whispered

Paige cut her off with a devastating spear following up with hard heavy punches

"keep your hands away from my Fiancée" Paige screamed as she continued to pummel the bodybuilder

Hadrian and the referee separated the two women As they pulled them apart the Referee Fell back into the corner and hit his head getting knocked out From the crowd Appeared Kevin Nash he slid in the ring in his hand was a rectangular stun gun Nash stunned Hadrian with it causing the Wizard to stagger Nash grabbed him and Delivered the Jackknife Powerbomb As Paige got free and rushed towards him he stunned her too as Tori rolled her up with a backslide pin

The referee coming to as Nash left the Ringside area looking around and counting the three count

"Argh what is this, Kevin Nash cost them the match" Mauro said disgust evident in his voice

Syxx Pac & Tori celebrated before leaving Hadrian & Paige knocked out in the ring.

After a few minutes Hadrian came round opened his eyes and crawled over to where Paige was laid out the woman starting to come round.

Hadrian helped her up

The couple Leaving the ring and walking up the ramp.

Backstage - Vince & Shane's Office

Hadrian pushed open the door Vince, Shane & Undertaker turned to face him

"Who are the Kliq?"

"A problem from the 90's We thought had gone" Undertaker replied

"A recurring problem evidently" Vince replied

"Is Triple H behind this?"

"I have no doubts Dammit" Vince growled

"We're going to get to the bottom of this i promise" Vince replied

"Do what you want, If they keep messing with me & my family I'll end them" Hadrian replied leaving Paige walking alongside him

A backstage assistant approached them "Excuse me Hadrian, Paige, this note was left for you at security" he said handing Hadrian an envelope walking off quickly

Hadrian read the paper

'You cost me my job, I'm going to cost you much much more, The Kliq will be your worst Nightmare

Watch Your Back

Hunter

Meanwhile Shane arrived at a Parking lot a few miles away

A car pulled up and The driver got out it was Stephanie she ran over to her brother hugging him

"Steph what the hell, why are you hurt, tell me he hasn't been doing what I think?"

"Shane I… I… please I've run away he's been so angry since Hadrian beat him" steph said sobbing

Shane glared at her "Don't defend him Stephanie, I'll ask you again Has your husband been hitting you?

Stephanie took a shaky breath "Yes"


	20. Chapter 20

"Do we ever get a break we deal with the Wyatts and now Triple H is after us" Finn said amused

"I don't like it either but what can we do?" Hadrian replied pulling on his Jacket ahead of his match

"Good Luck babe" Paige replied giving Hadrian a quick kiss before he headed out of the door.

Ringside

"Last week we saw Hadrian Black and Paige lose to Syxx Pac & Tori tonight Hadrian gets his chance in singles action against Syxx Pac" Mauro explained

"And by orders of the chairman Mr McMahon himself, There will be no ringside presences or interference that's Why Hadrian is here alone with no members of his Dynasty"

"This cuts Syxx Pac off too Mauro"

Music - This means war - Avenged Sevenfold

Hadrian's music hit and he walked through the Curtain

A look of determination on his face he entered the ring and stretched as He awaited his opponent.

Music - Wolfpac - Jimmy Hart, Howard Helm & C Murder

The Kliq music played out and Syxx Pac made his appearance

He strutted his way down the ramp entering the ring a smug self satisfied grin on his face

"hey kid Hunter said hello" Syxx said smirking as the referee rang the bell and the two light heavyweights locked up Syxx pushing against Hadrian who pushed back the former Heavyweight Champion dropping a shoulder sending Syxx over the shoulder to the mat.

Syxx got up embarrassed proceeding to batter Hadrian with a violent street brawl style beatdown.

"Syxx is taking it to Hadrian the experience clearly showing" Mauro explained

Hadrian rolled to ropes the referee breaking the men up as Hadrian got to his feet.

The match continued back and forth Hadrian being thrown into the corner and Syxx running from corner to corner with a dropkick to the younger man's face Hadrian stumbled into the corner In a sitting position, Syxx Posed as taunted "BRONCO TIME" Syxx yelled as he Pointed to his crotch and ran towards hadrian readying for his signature move the Bronco Buster, Hadrian Rolled under the ropes as Syxx Landed horribly crotch first on the Buckle crumpling to the floor holding his Crotch.

Hadrian recovered on the outside pulling himself up on the apron and sliding into the ring Syxx still suffering Hadrian took position behind him as the former tag team champion got to his feet

Hadrian grabbed his head and dropped him with the BlackOut Neck Breaker hooking the Kliq members leg

As referee Dan Diaz counted

1

2

KICK OUT

The Kick out Knocked Hadrian into the referee the ref getting knocked out.

"My gosh james he kicked out of the Black Out Neckbreaker that doesn't happen often"

"I think Hadrian let Pac recover too long before following up on the failed Bronco Buster Mauro"

Hadrian got to his feet and waited for Syxx to rise looking for a second finisher.

Suddenly a voice sounded around the arena

"Hey Kid, Hadrian up here" Triple H's voice spoke as his face appeared on the titantron

" you thought I'd let you get away with it did you well I'm not going to, you see I'm the game and I'm that damn good, No No-one and I mean no-one gets one over on the game" Triple H said as Hadrian leaned on the ropes watching

As he turned around Syxx Clobbered him with a steel chair Driving the chair into the gut of Hadrian Dropping the chair and Delivering the Syxx Factor onto the chair.

Hadrian rolled onto his back knocked out as Syxx threw the chair out and covered him and the referee came round and counted

1

2

3

Syxx got up and posed

Music - Wolfpac - Jimmy Hart, Howard Helm & C Murder

Syxx Taunted and posed over the still down Hadrian

Hadrian's Accelerated healing from his magic started to kick in as he came round and looked up at the lights rolling out of the ring and sitting against the Announcer table.

"that was completely unfair Mauro, Triple H's distraction cost Hadrian the match"

"I think Hadrian and Triple H's rivalry is going to get worse before it gets better partner"

Syxx left the ringside area as Hadrian got to his feet and left the Ringside area pushing through the curtain finding Finn & Becky ready to go out for a match.

"you okay Hadrian?" Becky asked "looked like he hit you pretty hard"

"I'm okay Bex, I heal pretty quick I didn't know you guys were up next?"

"Oh yeah Apparently Triple H's boys fancy some of us

So we've got to tangle with Hall & Nash" Finn explained

"Do You want some back up" Hadrian asked

Becky stepped forward putting her hands on her hips

"You are in no condition to be going back out to the ring, Go and get checked up Paige is waiting for ya" the Irish Lass Kicker said a small smile crossing her lips

"Yes Mom" Hadrian said with a grin as Finn Rolled his eyes at Becky's scandalised look.

Finn and Becky headed out to the ring as Hadrian walked to the locker room where Paige was sat waiting, Paige got up and pulled Hadrian into a hug

"you okay babe?"

"Yeah I'm okay I've had worse" Hadrian replied as he kissed his future wife.

The couple sat and watched as Becky and Finn went head to head with the Outsiders

The match concluding when Scott Hall took a bloody sunday from Finn as the Irish wrestler climbed the ropes Nash looked to stick something small and rectangular into Finn's gut Finn Shook briefly before falling off the Top to the outside landing pretty hard.

Becky entered the ring and ran into Big Sexy who Booted her in the gut and Delivered a Jackknife Powerbomb as Hall rolled Balor into the ring pulling him up and Driving him down with a Razors Edge covering him for the three count.

"give all the credit in the world to Balor and Lynch The Outsiders are a very good and skilled team" Mauro explained

"Mauro Nash clearly did something to Finn, looked like Finn was stunned" James replied

Back in The locker room Hadrian stood up

"Again they screw us we need to do something"

"I couldn't agree more but What?" Paige asked

"Triple H is the reason this is happening, so he's the one that needs to be stopped" Hadrian said "Next Week we go to the Ring and Call him & his boys out"


End file.
